мeмorιeѕ
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: endoυ a мυerтo. мιdorιĸawa тraтa qυe ĸazeмarυ ѕalga adelanтe con ello y lo envía a тraвajar a υn lυgar мυy raro, en eѕe lυgar eмpιeza a conocer a υn cнιco мenor qυe el, del cυal ѕe va enaмorando poco a poco ѕιn ѕaвerlo, pυeѕ le recυerda a мaмorυ.
1. Chapter 1

¿Puedo crear otro fic pero no seguir Maids? Se que me van a quemar en hoguera! Pero calma, e pagado el precio de mi osadía por faltar con la continuación y es que fui a la despedida de grado (¡Wow! Por fin terminaron mis clases *w*), fuimos a bañar y... Me queme toda, no pude pasar nada de tiempo con el chico que me gusta (Solo unos pocos momentos: casi me besa pero alguien lo empujo y nos golpeamos las frentes, me anduvo en los hombros pero una hija de su madre me empujo y me tiro al agua y otro compa me salvo TT_TT)

Sin más, les dejo este fic que no me había dejado dormir, espero les guste nwn, es medio "Drama / Humor / Romance / Friendship / etc" XD

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, ni el anime, el manga, ni los personajes. Solamente la historia._

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Cursiva = Recuerdos de Endou X Kazemaru. _

* * *

**Memories.**

**(Endou Mamoru X Kazemaru Ichirouta**

**Goenji Shuuya X Kazemaru Ichirouta)**

Hace 10 años quería decírselo. Hace 8 años pudo hacerlo y ser correspondido. Hace 7 años se fundieron en uno solo. Hace 5 años que lo perdió para siempre… Kazemaru Ichirouta ahora tenía 23 años, su largo cabello azulado había desaparecido, ahora lo tenía corto, un poco más arriba de los hombros, aunque su usual flequillo de lado izquierdo seguía ahí; su piel era mucho más blanquecina y sus ojos demostraban el vacío y profundo dolor que sentía. Vivía solo en un apartamento, que antes era compartido por el y su pareja, Endou Mamoru. Si, "antes" pues el excapitán y mejor portero juvenil de todo Japón, no, de todo el mundo… Había fallecido por un accidente. ¿Accidente? ¿Qué clase de accidente? ¿Avión, auto, descuidos, coincidencias? Eso era, coincidencias. Eso había ocurrido. Fue coincidencia que lo hayan llamado para darle un supuesto "premio al mejor portero juvenil", también fue coincidencia que un hombre desconocido le haya llegado a recoger en un auto, era coincidencia que no le haya tratado de detener sintiendo un mal presentimiento sobre eso, fue coincidencia que el auto en que iba, fuera impactado en el costado donde estaba sentado el por un furgón cargado de materiales de construcción, fue coincidencia que muriera, fue coincidencia que los que iban con el sobrevivieran y… ¡¿Fue coincidencia en que no se dignaran en llamar una estúpida ambulancia para que salvara a su amado? ¿Todo era una coincidencia? No, Ichirouta no era idiota y sabía perfectamente que todo lo que le paso a Endou fue planeado.

¿También había sido coincidencia que 5 amigos más murieran en accidentes similares días después consecutivamente? Kidou Yuuto, Fudou Akio, Kiyama Hiroto, Someoka Ryuugo y Tobitaka Seiya. Accidente en auto, accidente en casa, accidente en su escuela, asesinado a sangre fría y accidente en el trabajo, respectivamente. ¿Verdaderamente eran coincidencias de las cuales culpar al "destino"? No, claro que no. Jirou Sakuma, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fubuki Shirou y Utsunomiya Toramaru también creían en la versión de Kazemaru. Alguien quiso sacar a sus amigos del camino por razones que todos desconocían. Sakuma llevaba tiempo de estar perdidamente enamorado del estratega de goggles y rastas, pero tuvo que guardárselo para si mismo al saber que este estaba en una relación con Akio desde que se había empezado el FFI, pero hace 7 años, cuando tenía 16 años, empezó a ver a alguien con quien siempre se la pasaba peleando, Genda Koujiro, con quien empezó una relación hace poco. Ryuuji estaba en una relación con Hiroto desde hace un poco antes del proyecto "Génesis" que hizo el padre de Hiroto, al saber lo que le había ocurrido a su pareja no dudo ni un momento en jurar, entre amargas lágrimas de tristeza e ira, que lograría descubrir quien le había hecho tal atrocidad y que al descubrirlo, lo mataría el, con sus propias manos. Shirou se maldecía internamente pues nunca pudo decirle a Ryuugo sus sentimientos, no hasta que lo encontró bañado en sangre y con la mirada pérdida, hasta ese momento pudo abrazarle como siempre quiso hacerlo, pudo besarlo como siempre lo había ansiado, pero esas muestras de cariño no cambiaban el hecho de que su peli-rosa había pasado, por las malas, al "otro mundo". Toramaru, a su corta edad de 12 años había empezado a conocer el sentimiento "amor" junto al buscapleitos Seiya, y un año más tarde estos dos se convirtieron en una pareja que nadie del equipo se esperaba, pero 4 años más tarde lo perdió por que algún bromista sin cerebro ni corazón había cambiado el aceite vegetal por gasolina y había hecho un pequeño hueco en las charolas, así la gasolina se filtro y acabo todo en una explosión que acabo con la vida del peli-morado.

La mayoría de los chicos había logrado superar la muerte de cada uno de sus amores, la mayoría. De esa mayoría solamente Kazemaru no aceptaba el hecho de que Endou se había ido pero que siempre, donde estuviera, jugaría al fútbol y pensaría solamente en el peli-azul. No lograba concebir que su amado muriese y que el lo haya permitido. Pero, ¿Endou ya lo sabía?

_**- **__Ichirouta-Kun. __**– **__La dulce voz de su novio le llamo._

_**- **__Dime Mamoru-Kun. __**– **__El castaño acariciaba los largos cabellos de su uke, largas hebras que llegaban hasta su cintura._

_**-**__ ¿Podrías cortarte el cabello para mañana? __**– **__Eso confundió un poco a Kazemaru, ¡Si justo una vez que se lo corto de pequeño, a Endou le iba a dar un infarto!_

_**-**__ ¿P-Para qué? Creí que te gustaba que lo tuviera largo. __**– **__En verdad, a Endou le encantaba el cabello largo y azulado de Ichirouta._

_**-**__ Lo amo. Pero, solo hazlo. ¿Si? __**– **__Kazemaru decidió no hacer más preguntas y tan solo asentir. _

_**-**__ Como tú quieras Mamoru-Kun. _

¿Por qué le había pedido que se cortara el cabello? Y justo el día en que el murió. La puerta de su departamento sonó, no estaba de ánimo para recibir a nadie; la verdad, desde que se fue Mamoru, nunca ha estado de ánimo de nuevo. La puerta seguía sonando desesperadamente, sabía de quién se trataba y conociéndolo, echaría la puerta abajo si no abría rápido. Tan solo pronunció un "Ya voy" y con paso pesado se acerco a abrir la puerta, encontrándose a sus cuatro amigos.

Tachimukai Yuuki, de 23 años, su cabello castaño claro seguía igual que cuando le conoció, solamente que estaba un poco más largo, sus facciones estaban más delicadas que de niño, sus azulados ojos seguían demostrando un brillo sorprendente que irradiaba alegría en su esplendor, su estatura apenas y había aumentado, comparando con Tsunami, le llegaba un poco y más arriba del hombro. Tsunami Jousuke, de 25 años, su cabello estaba un poco corto, pero con el mismo estilo de palmera (a su parecer), sus facciones habían madurado, pero por la manera de saludo, parecía que seguía siendo el mismo chico de 15 años que conoció. Fubuki Shirou de 23 años, su estatura era igual a la del castaño claro, su cabello platinado estaba corto de atrás mientras que los mechones que tenía adelante estaban un poco largos, sus ojos color verde musgo seguían demostrando paz y tranquilidad, pero también demostraban tristeza y por último el que casi tira su puerta abajo. Midorikawa Ryuuji de 23 años, el largo cabello color manzana verde, seguía siendo recogido en una coleta, ahora le llegaba hasta la cadera, sus ojos oscuros con un toque de brillo y su tostada piel, su estatura igual a la de Ichirouta (eran casi iguales a la estatura de Tsunami, llegándole a quedar un poco más abajo de la nariz), su entrecejo estaba fruncido dando a conocer que estaba enfadado.

**- **Chicos…

**-** ¡¿Por qué no abrías? **– **Midorikawa le tomo por los hombros y empezó a zarandearle de un lado a otro.

**-** Ryuuji-Kun. Estás mareando a Ichi-Kun. **– **Mencionaron los dos más bajos.

**-** ¡Me vale un pepino! ¡Que conteste!

Luego de ese "saludo" y de que Tsunami separara a Midorikawa de Kazemaru, entraron al departamento de este último, todos se asombraron de ver el desastre que había allí, Kazemaru suspiró cansado sabiendo que el peli-verde pronto y le regañaría. Pero no paso, Midorikawa tan solo fue a buscar una escoba y se la aventó, el peli-azul por poco y no la agarra.

**- **Oye Ryuuji-Kun, luego yo… **- **Las palabras del peli-azul fueron acalladas por un grito del peli-verde.

**-** ¡NADA, te pones a limpiar ahora mismo, cuando termines sales a tu nuevo trabajo y cuando vuelvas espero que traigas el número de alguien con quien vayas a salir! **– **Tanto el peli-rosa, como el platinado y el castaño sonrieron nerviosos. Ryuuji a veces podía sonar como la madre de Kazemaru.

**- **¡Limpio luego! ¿Nuevo trabajo? ¡Todos los trabajos que me consigues requieren que me vista de mujer! ¡Y sobre todo! ¡¿QUÉ TRAIGA EL NÚMERO DE QUE…? **– **Ryuuji siempre le subía el ánimo a su amigo, aunque eso implicara que tuvieran que pelear por largo rato.

**- **¡Olvida la limpieza! ¡Vete ya! **– **Empujándolo a la salida, antes de cerrarle la puerta le dio un papel con la dirección y una tarjeta **- **¡Le das esa tarjeta al gerente de allí, suerte! ¡Y no vuelvas tarde! **– **Sus palabras finales para luego cerrarle la puerta.

**- **¡Espera! Ah… Bueno. **– **Vio la dirección y suspiro **– **Que más da. **– **Se encamino a dicha dirección.

**- **Yuuki-Chan. **– **Menciono con voz melosa Ryuuji mostrándole un traje de mucama, Yuuki se sonrojo.

**- **¡N-No me pondré eso!

**- **Ohh, que mal. Jousuke-Kun quería verte en este trajecito. – Moviéndolo de un lado a otro, Tachimukai volteó a ver rápidamente al chico de piel canela el cual estaba levemente sonrojado, un hilito de sangre saliendo de su nariz y la mirada dirigida a otro lado.

**-** ¡J-Jousuke-San! – Gritó Tachimukai aún más rojo.

**-** ¡L-Lo siento! – Se disculpó el peli-rosa un poco asustado. Quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento, Shirou, estaba ahora asaltando la alacena, el refrigerador, la nevera, etc.

**- **¡Oye Ryuuji-Kun! Aquí hay helado. – Todo el departamento quedo en un silencio hasta que se rompió por las carcajadas de todos los presentes, menos de Midorikawa.

**- **¡No es nada gracioso! – A pesar de los años seguían siendo igual que antes.

Por tanto apuro de Midorikawa, Kazemaru no tuvo oportunidad de coger un suéter para el frío, bueno, no era que estuviera tan helado, pero los vientos de octubre podrían dejarte con un lindo resfriado.

- ¡Demonios! Ese Ryuuji-Kun… - Por ir maldiciendo a su peli-verde amigo no se fijaba ni por donde iba, hasta que tiro los libros de alguien al suelo. - ¡A-Ah! ¡Lo siento! – Se agachó a ayudarlo.

- Esta bien, fíjate por donde vas – Su voz sonaba un poco molesta, su cabello era en punta de color crema, sus ojos eran castaños pero parecían negros y su piel era un tanto tostada, tal vez de 15 o 16 años de edad. Los dos terminaron de recoger los libros. – Gracias.

- P-Por nada, y de nuevo… Lo siento. – Sonrío medio nervioso y continuo su camino hacía su nuevo trabajo.

Kazemaru llegó a la dirección, el edificio no tenía letrero, ni nada. Ichirouta entró y se sorprendió de encontrar a una chica de cabellera larga, muy larga, de color rubio, ojos carmesí y por lo que se veía a simple vista, con una personalidad muy demandante pero también agraciada, aparentaba unos 24 o 25 años. Se acercó al mostrador en donde estaba "la chica".

**- **Disculpa… **- **Su voz sonaba nerviosa, los orbes carmesí de la "chica" se fijaron en el.

**-** Ka… ¡Kazemaru! – Dijo alegre.

**-** ¿Me conoces? – Pregunta tonta. ¡Todo mundo interesado en el fútbol (y hasta a los que no les gustaba le llamaba la atención) sabia de todos los integrantes del gran equipo Inazuma Japan!

**-** Veo que no me reconoces. Soy Terumi. – Kazemaru todavía no captaba – Ah… - Suspiro - ¡Aphrodit! – El ex peli-largo se sorprendió.

**-** ¿A-Aphrodit? – El rubio asiente – Si, no te reconocí, disculpa. – Sonrió nervioso.

**-** No te preocupes, si no fuera por ese flequillo tuyo no te hubiera recordado – Los dos rieron – Ne, ¿Y qué haces aquí?

**-** Ryuuji-Kun me "consiguió trabajo" – Mostrándole la tarjetita que le había dado Midorikawa. El rubio la tomo.

**-** Ese Midorikawa. Pues tu trabajo es simple, sencillo y normal – El peli-azul alzó una ceja.

**-** Eso es lo que suele decir Ryuuji-Kun cuando me consigue un trabajo en el que estoy en peligro.

**-** No, no. Solamente tienes que estar de poste aquí. – Sonríe, Kazemaru le miro incrédulo.

**-** ¿Poste? ¡¿Cómo así? – No todos los días encontrabas un trabajo así.

**-** Bueno, literalmente poste. Tienes que entregar estas llaves – Le muestra una caja donde hay millones y millones de llaves – A las personas que entren. Nada complicado.

**-** ¿Al azar? – El rubio asiente – Creo que… Puedo hacerlo.

**-** Te dejo a cargo de todo. – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el peli-largo había desaparecido. Ichirouta suspiró.

**-** Ah. Ojala no vaya a pasar nada malo en mi casa.

El día pasó largo y aburrido para Ichirouta, entregaba y recibía llaves al azar, como no había mucho que hacer se dedicaba a criticar (mentalmente) a las demás personas que llegaban pues había que decir que estas eran cada vez más raras. Pero algo le llamó la atención, vio entrar al mismo chico al que le había tirado los libros.

- H-Ho… - Estaba a punto de saludarle pero fue interrumpido.

- Ah, el tira libros. – Kazemaru quedo de piedra.

- ¿T-Tira libros?

- Es tu mote. – Ichirouta cayó al suelo.

- B-Bueno. Perdona por ser entrometido pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Su pregunta tenía fundamento, ¿Qué hacía un menor de edad en algo que sería como un hotel barato?

- Asuntos privados. – Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Privados? – Millones de imágenes que solo se clasificarían como pervertidas, se le vinieron a la mente, sacudió rápidamente la cabeza – ¡E-Esta bien!

- Aja. ¿Y qué? ¿Trabajas aquí?

- Por un amigo e empezado hoy. – Explicó.

- Ya veo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Kazemaru Ichirouta. – Sonríe. - ¿Tú?

- Goenji Shuuya. ¿Qué edad…? – Su pregunta fue interrumpida por una chillona voz atrás de su espalda y un peso en su espalda.

- ¡Goenji-Kun! – La chica era de cabello violeta, grandes ojos azules y piel blanca, tal vez de la misma edad que el joven.

- Fuyuka. – Con tono cansado.

- ¡Hace tanto que no te veía! – Ante esto Kazemaru tan solo alzo una ceja y Shuuya suspiro cansado. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres una habitación? – Con tono lascivo. Kazemaru se aburrió y sacó una botella de agua de su bolso.

- No Fuyuka. Estoy ocupado.

- ¿Ocupado?

- Estoy hablando con mí… Novio. – Ichirouta casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo y Fuyuka quedo perpleja.

- ¡¿El qué? – Preguntó alarmada la chica - ¡Estas bromeando!

- No. Ichirouta es mi novio. – Kazemaru procesaba su información, ¡Tan solo había hablado con el chico, había llegado la chica y se habían hecho novios! – Si me permitieras dejarnos solos… - Fuyuka tan solo salió enojada hacía la salida, Goenji giró a donde estaba el peli-azul un poco sonrojado. – Siento eso. – Kazemaru niega.

- Esta… Esta bien. Por cierto, tengo 25. – Goenji arqueo su ceja. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo tengo 16 y no parece que tengas 25. – Kazemaru ladeo adorablemente su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por que te ves tan… Tan delicado y femenino. – Dirigiendo su mirada a otro lugar, escondiendo (efectivamente) su sonrojo.

- Gracias… - Pasando algunos mechones de cabello de su lado izquierdo a la oreja de ese lado.

- ¡Y LINDO! – Corrió escaleras arriba rápidamente, Kazemaru se sonrojo al instante pero sonrío melancólicamente recordando algo.

- Gracias… - Pronunció suavemente al aire. – Mamoru-Kun… Shuuya-Kun…

- _I-Ichirouta-Kun… _-_ Llamó_ _el castaño de banda naranja._

_- Dime Mamoru-Kun. – Sonríe dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo y volteando a ver al portero, corrió algunos de los mechones de cabello que habían caído en su rostro. _

_- E-Esto… T-Te… _

_- ¿Eh?_

_- ¡T-TE VEZ MUY LINDO CON EL CABELLO SUELTO! – Dicho esto el portero salió corriendo cual rayo de luz de allí dejando al peli-largo sonrojado._

_- M-Mamoru-Kun… - Sonríe cálidamente – Gracias Mamoru-Kun…_

* * *

Que sea de su agrado nwn

Y no se desesperen! Pronto (para mañana tal vez) les tengo la conti de Maids! owo


	2. Chapter 2

El capítulo 2 owo

Hm... Me gusta bastante como quedo, no puedo creer que pueda hacer de drama salir a humor y de humor a romance LoL. Soy tan bipolar (tanto escribiendo como en vida owo). Lamento el haber matado a los personajes x.X

Pero no se preocupen! Aunque no estén "presente-presente" van a ser mencionados siempre a lo largo w

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Cuando vean que los personajes están enterrando a Fuyuka y Aki, es cuando Inazuma Eleven es mio, hasta que ese día llegue, IE no me pertenece -w-_

* * *

**Memories…**

**Cap. 2**

Todos le preguntaban siempre lo mismo, ¿Qué había visto en aquel chico? Al principio era hostil con el, llegando al punto de hacerle parecer a todos que le odiaba y que el se hacía indiferente aunque por el fondo le dolían las palabras que siempre pronunciaba el moreno alto de cabello rosa, "Nunca lograrás quitarme mi puesto, enano" cosas parecidas y más punzantes. Poco a poco su relación fue mejorando y fue así como llegaba el amor; siempre trataba de acercársele y hacerle ver que estaba loco por el, que lo único que ocupaba su mente diariamente era el. Si, el (antes) goleador autoproclamado, estrella del equipo, Someoka Ryuugo.

Al igual que Ichirouta, se cuestionaba, "¿Fue coincidencia que le asesinaran 4 días después que al Ex-Capitán?" tal vez, eso era la única posibilidad. Fue coincidencia que el peli-rosa le hubiera dicho que se marchara, 25 minutos antes de que ocurriera el atroz asesinado, fue coincidencia que el Someoka mismo abriera la puerta dejando entrar a su muerte, fue coincidencia que las autoridades hayan cerrado el caso por no encontrar al asesino, fue coincidencia que también las autoridades no hayan encontrado signos de que Ryuugo trato de defenderse, ¡Todo era una estúpida y absurda coincidencia! 24 minutos después, justo iba llegando a la esquina del cruce de su casa, viendo como una ambulancia se apresuraba a llegar a algún lado, un presentimiento malo inundó su corazón y vio a la ambulancia cruzar hacía…

_- A la izquierda… ¡Ryuugo-Kun!_

Se apresuro a correr lo más que pudo, llegando a la casa de SU peli-rosa, ignorando los llamados de la policía de que estaba prohibido el paso, entró a esta viendo en la sala a un Someoka en un charco de sangre, boca arriba, dirigiendo su mirada a un punto inexistente. No lo soporto más, sus piernas fallaron cayendo al suelo arrodillado frente al cuerpo del mayor y lloro. Lloro sobre el inerte cuerpo de su amado Ryuugo, abrazándolo fuertemente, deseando que esto fuera una pesadilla de la cual minutos después despertaría con un grito y lleno de sudor, sus dedos bajaron los parpados del fallecido, tomo con sus suaves y blanquecinas manos, el moreno rostro de Someoka y juntó sus labios. Como siempre había ansiado en sus más profundos adentros, como siempre había ansiado en todos sus sueños, como siempre había ansiado desde que le conoció.

Su vida trataba de continuar igual que siempre, su hermano Atsuya le visitaba frecuentemente (luego de lo sucedido tratando de que su hermano mayor no se sumiera en una depresión), el menor de los hermanos Fubuki tenía que continuar sus estudios en el extranjero dejando a su hermano a cargo de Midorikawa Ryuuji, sabiendo que el peli-verde pasaba por lo mismo, pero lograría salir adelante y ayudar a los demás a hacerlo. Shirou pensaba que era su culpa, si no se hubiera marchado tal vez podría haberlo evitado, tal vez solo si… Si le hubiese dicho sus sentimientos, si no hubiera desperdiciado la mejor oportunidad que tuvo.

_- R-Ryuugo-Kun… _

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Es que…Que… Amh…_

_- ¿Shirou?_

_- ¡Q-Que me gusta…! _

_- ¿Eh?_

_- ¡Que me gusta tu forma de jugar! _

_- Ah… Muchas gracias._

Ahora estaba ya mayor, 23 años. Viviendo unos 3 pisos arriba de Ichirouta. Le visitaba mucho, en parte para saber como estaba y en parte para asaltar toda su cocina. Algunos días decepcionándose de solo encontrar…

- ¿Qué Ichi-Kun solamente come helado? – Viendo los millones de tarros de helado que habían allí.

- Casi siempre come afuera. – Le contesto Midorikawa – Es un flojo, no le gusta cocinar. – Masajeando su sien.

- Pero a ti tampoco te gusta cocinar Ryuuji-Kun. – Menciono inocentemente el chico oji-azul.

- … - Como un robot, giró su vista lentamente hacía Tachimukai. - ¿Qué dijiste Yuuki?

- ¡S-Sigamos limpiando Yuuki-Chan! – Le jaló rápidamente el mayor de piel canela.

- Me preguntó como le estará hiendo a Ichi-Kun. – Sacando helado de uva.

- Faltan 2 horas para que vuelva. ¿Revisamos su habitación? – Nadie opuso objeción alguna, se pusieron a revisar la habitación del peli-azul.

Era la tercera o cuarta vez que estornudaba, ya estaba volviéndose tedioso y aburrido el estar ahí, sin contar que eran las 6:00 PM y el frío le estaba matando. Todo por culpa de Ryuuji, aunque un extraño sentimiento de hace minutos le hacía enrojecer la cara para mantenerlo caliente, su conversación con Goenji Shuuya. Sintió una cálida mano posarse en su hombro derecho, se giró encontrando al mismo chico de antes, el cual estaba muy sonrojado.

- Ah, Shuuya-Kun. – Sonríe.

- Te… Te estas muriendo de frío. Toma. – Le extiende un suéter naranja.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – Lo toma, no se fijo pero algo no paso por alto al menor. Al momento de tomar el suéter sus manos dieron un ligero roce. Se coloco el suéter, pero las mangas de este le quedaban un poco largas.

- No es nada. – El peli-azul se levanto, cogió una silla y la puso a la par de la que el estaba.

- Siéntate, tu compañía me gusta. – El menor tan solo asintió avergonzado sentándose.

- Esto. Kazemaru-San.

- Llámame "Ichi-Kun"

- V-Vale. ¿Me puedes dar tu número de teléfono? – Sacando su móvil naranja.

- Eres un maniático del naranja – Mencionó el mayor con humor – Vale. – Le dio su número, ahora el saco su móvil el cual era azul.

- Y tú, un maniático del azul. – Kazemaru rió.

- Ryuuji-Kun suele decir eso. – Poniendo una mano en su nuca.

- ¿"Ryuuji-Kun"? – No pudo evitarlo, su voz salió con un claro tono de celos.

- Es uno de mis mejores amigos, es un loco sin remedio. Casi siempre estamos peleando por minimices pero nos llevamos bien.

- Ah… ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Mi misma edad, 23. – El peli-crema frunció el ceño. - ¿Q-Qué?

- Tú me dijiste que tenías 25. – Con tono molesto.

- ¿Lo dije? ¡L-Lo siento mucho Shuuya-Kun! – Con carita adorable de "me equivoque, me arrepiento, no me mates" – Últimamente mi mente está en las nubes.

- Bien. – Gira su vista a otro lado. – Aphrodit no va a volver durante un rato, ¿Te dijo a qué horas cerrar? – El mayor niega.

- Antes de decir nada desapareció.

- Típico en el. ¿Qué tal si cerramos ya y vamos a dar una vuelta?

- ¿No crees que se enoje? – Goenji se levanto y tomo (inconcientemente) la mano del chico haciéndole sonrojar.

- Debe de estar espiando a alguien. Ni cuenta se va a dar, vamos.

Cerraron y salieron de allí, caminaron un poco por toda la ciudad la cual se veía esplendida siendo acompañada por las millones de luces de los lugares, pasaron por un parque de diversiones admirando la noria, siguieron llegando a un camino, el cual dirigía a un campo de…

- Fútbol Soccer… - Susurró melancólicamente para si el mayor, eso no pasó por alto para Shuuya.

- ¿Qué tiene? – Kazemaru empezó a debatir si el contarle de Endou o no.

- Vamos, allá te contaré. – Opto por contarle sobre lo sucedido.

_- ¡Es un hermoso día! ¿No crees Ichirouta-Kun? _

_- Claro Mamoru-Kun. _

_- ¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco?_

_- Es una tarde libre, ¿Ni por eso dejas de jugar? – Ríe un poco._

_- ¡No! Este juego sería especial._

_- ¿Especial, por qué?_

_- Por que solamente estamos tú y yo, Ichirouta-Kun. _

Dejaron la habitación patas arriba por lo cuál tuvieron que volver a reordenarla, Midorikawa miró melancólicamente una foto que tenía Kazemaru. En ella se encontraban todos los que habían compuesto el equipo, viendo la foto solamente se fijó en un jugador en particular, el nº 18 de Inazuma Japan en el FFI, Kiyama Hiroto. Sonrío abiertamente para si, su peli-rojo era realmente adorable. Dejo la foto en su mismo puesto y siguieron revisando la habitación del peli-azul (el cual al enterarse de que revisaron su alcoba, los mataría).

El par de chicos ya se encontraban sentados en las bancas que usualmente utilizaban las ayudantes de los equipos, Kazemaru mantenía su vista en el cielo mientras que Goenji la mantenía dirigida al peli-azul.

- ¿Me contarás que pasa? - Preguntó el menor ya hartó del incómodo silencio.

- Si. – Suspira, apartando su vista del cielo y situándola en la del chico. – Yo… Yo tuve un novio el cual era un obsesionado con el Soccer. Pero…

- ¿Qué paso con el? – Acercándose más al peli-azul - ¿Te dejo, te engaño, tú lo dejaste? – Usualmente Goenji no era curioso, pero ahora sentía la curiosidad emanarle a flor de piel.

- El murió en un accidente. – Shuuya se sorprendió y empezó a reprimirse por hacerle recordar al mayor ese suceso.

- Lo siento.

- Está bien. ¿Sabes algo, Shuuya-Kun?

- ¿Qué?

- Tú me recuerdas mucho a el… Endou Mamoru. – Goenji se levanto exaltado, asustando a Ichirouta - ¿A-Ahora qué paso?

- ¡¿Te recuerdo a Endou Mamoru? – El peli-azul asiente confundido - ¡¿Cómo te puedo recordar al mejor portero juvenil que pudo haber vivido?

- N-No lo se… - Shuuya vuelve a sentarse – Hay muchos aspectos de el en ti. Pero aún así, cuando estoy contigo se siente diferente a cuando Mamoru-Kun. – Shuuya bajó su mirada.

- Ah…

- No lo tomes a mal… - Tomo la mano de Goenji – Con el sentía mucha tranquilidad, amor, cariño… Contigo, siento que puedo ser yo mismo y siento am… - Tapa su boca.

- ¿Y?

- L-Lo siento, hable de más. – Soltando la mano de Goenji para cubrir su cara sonrojada.

- Ichi… - Sus palabras fueron calladas cuando un balón le reboto de lleno en la cabeza, rápidamente una venita de odio se avecino en su frente. Se levanto de su asiento como todo un demonio. - ¡¿Quién lanzó eso? – Tomando el balón, Ichirouta se levanto igual. Pasados unos minutos nadie respondió.

- Ne, ne, Shuuya-Kun. ¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco? – Tomando el balón por sobre las manos de Goenji.

- Ah… C-Como quieras… - Los dos se dirigieron al campo de juego y empezaron a patear el balón, a robárselo, etc. Haciendo una pequeña apuesta, quién pierda, le invita al otro un helado mañana. – Como una cita… - Sonrió para si mismo Goenji, estaba dispuesto a ganar.

_- ¡Ichirouta-Kun!_

_- Dime…_

_- ¿Te parece si tenemos un partido?_

_- ¿Partido? Claro, ve a llamar a los chicos. _

_- No Ichirouta-Kun._

_- ¿No?_

_- ¡Un partido entre nosotros! Quien pierda le da un beso lleno de helado al otro. – La cara de Kazemaru enrojeció al cien. _

_- ¡¿De dónde sacas ideas tan pervertidas? – Corriendo junto con Endou al campo._

_- ¡Jajaja! ¡Entonces es una apuesta! Verás que ganaré~_

La escena de los chicos jugando era observada por dos siluetas estilizadas, la primera de brazos cruzados y un notorio aire molesto.

- ¿Es el?

- Si.

- No te preocupes. Goenji-Kun no va a ser de nadie más que nuestro...

- Ojala y sea así... Y ese afeminado.

- Va a pagar...

* * *

¡Waah! ¿Quiénes serán esas dos personas que quieren a nuestro sexy Kaze fuera? o.O

Díganme, ¿Qué pareja les gustaría que tuviera Fubuki ahora? (A Midorikawa le había pensado dejar con Osamu pero no se XD)

Aviso: Pronto van a salir los sexys Nagumo y Suzuno LoL!

Sayonara~

**Gracias por sus Reviews...**


	3. Chapter 3

Con el capítulo nº 3 o¬o

Se que el fic es demasiado traumatizado, raro, sin forma, extraño, etc. Pero me gusta como está quedando *.*

Sin más, disfrútenlo ~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven aún no es mio, pero pronto lo será x3_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **_Cursiva: Pensamientos personajes._

_Cursiva + Centro: Recuerdos._

_(*) Okama: Okama (お釜, おかま) viene de unir el prefijo honorífico en japonés "O" y la palabra "kama" que significa Tetera. En Japón esta palabra se usa para los hombre gays a veces peyorativamente (Como __maricón, gay, travestí, etc_)

_(**) Medusa:__ En la mitología griega, **Medusa** (en griego antiguo Μέδουσα __Médousa_, 'guardiana', 'protectora')1era un monstruo ctónico femenino, que volvía de piedra a aquellos que la miraban. Fue decapitada por Perseo, quien después usó su cabeza como arma2 hasta que se la dio a la diosa Atenea para que la pusiera en su escudo, la égida.

* * *

**Memories…**

**Cap. 3**

Desde que le había conocido le había atraído. Sus hipnotizantes ojos color jade, su brillante y sedoso cabello rojo, su suave y pálida piel blanquecina, su adorable y simpática personalidad. Todo de Kiyama Hiroto le gustaba y según se veía a sus ojos era correspondido totalmente. A la vista de cualquiera, la vida que llevaban los dos era simplemente perfecta. Los dos se amaban con locura, se complementaban. A causa de la mudanza de su hermana mayor se quedo a vivir en el antiguo departamento de esta y por ende tenía que trabajar y estudiar, el le ayudaba con lo que hiciese falta y a veces el peli-verde se cuestionaba si era un Uke o un Amo de Casa. Hiroto era un verdadero suertudo, pues en las prácticas de la escuela superior necesitaban un profesor para primaria. Su vida no podía mejorar.

_- ¿Trabajaras con niños?_

_- Si, ¿No está bien?_

_- ¡No, no! Está bien, solo que esos pequeños pueden parecer adorables e inofensivos… Pero son unos diablos. – El peli-rojo suelta una risa._

_- Al igual que tú Ryu-Chan… - Ryuuji lo ve mal._

_- ¿Quieres dormir en el sillón, verdad?_

Perfecto, todo era completamente perfecto. Hasta que ocurrió el accidente de Endou Mamoru. Kiyama estaba bastante deprimido, Endou había sido uno de sus mejores amigos y ahora… Ahora había fallecido. Seguidamente fallecieron Kidou Yuuto y Fudou Akio. Midorikawa estaba preocupado por la vida de su peli-rojo, este le tranquilizo con un "nada pasará" y se despidió para ir a una reunión con el director que le había citado. Midorikawa daba vueltas y vueltas por toda la casa, se estaba haciendo tarde y Hiroto no regresaba, dejándose llevar primero por la acción, tomó sus llaves, un suéter y salió de la casa, estaba llegando a la escuela cuando vio salir a un hombre misterioso encapuchado y con una sonrisa satisfactoria, con un mal presentimiento se apresuró a llegar a donde se suponía y estaba su novio. Llegó al salón.

_- Vacío… - Su vista se dirigió en la silla del escritorio, estaba girada viendo a la ventana, Midorikawa suspiró aliviado, se acercó a la silla. – Hiro-Chan… Vamos a ca…_

Sus orbes oscuros se abrieron máximamente, cuando le dio la vuelta a la silla se encontró con su novio, si, pero esté no mostraba señales de vida, estaba bañado en sangre y en su rostro una sonrisa. Retrocedió unos pasos tapando su boca para no gritar, tratando de tranquilizarse, sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas incontrolables. Volteó hacía el pizarrón, en el estaban escritas unas palabras que claramente eran dirigidas a Midorikawa Ryuuji. "Busca en el bolsillo de tu amado". Haciendo caso a esto se acercó al inerte cuerpo de Kiyama, con temor metió su mano en el bolsillo de este y saco una cajita.

_- ¿Q-Qué es esto…? – Abrió la cajita y quedo estático. La cajita y su contenido cayeron al suelo al igual que Midorikawa. En la cajita se encontraba un collar del color del cabello de su novio que tenía grabado un "H X R" (Hiroto X Ryuuji) y en la cajita había una inscripción._

_Feliz aniversario Ryu-Chan._

Se acercó de nuevo a Hiroto, situando su mano en la mejilla helada de este y de un movimiento unió sus labios. El último beso que podría sentir de su amado, el último adiós que podría darle a su amado, la última muestra de cariño que podría darle. Cuando separó sus labios no pudo evitar abrazarse del peli-rojo y llorar cuál niño que se ha raspado la rodilla aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta. Su amado se había ido, se lo habían arrebatado de su lado. Su mano recorrió todo el pálido rostro de Kiyama, cerró los ojos fuertemente acurrucándose en el cuello de Hiroto.

_- Hiro-Chan, te juró que yo… ¡Yo mataré a ese bastardo, le haré pagar lo que te hizo! ¡L-Lo juró…! – Su voz resonaba con total ira. _

Fue coincidencia que en la misma escuela que estudiaba le ofrecieran trabajo, fue coincidencia que el director le citara, fue coincidencia que fuera el único al que citaran, fue coincidencia que sabiendo lo que les paso a sus amigos no le detuviera, fue coincidencia encontrarse con ese hombre… ¡Ese hombre! Fue coincidencia entrar como si nada a la vacía escuela, fue coincidencia… ¡Al diablo, todo fue una patética coincidencia que le arruinó la vida!

Saginuma Osamu se había mudado junto a el para que esté no se sintiese solo. Era visitado todos los meses por sus amigos Suzuno Fuusuke y Nagumo Haruya, al parecer estos tres habían logrado hacer que el peli-verde volviese a sonreír como siempre lo hacía. Con 23 años parecía ser el mismo chiquillo que sacaba de sus casillas hasta al más santo, peleando continuamente con cualquiera por cualquier cosa, ayudando a sus amigos a también poder seguir con sus vidas.

- Ichi-Kun solamente tiene cosas extrañas aquí. – Mencionó Tachimukai. Sacando el viejo traje de atletismo del peli-azul. - ¿T-Todavía lo tiene?

- Te sorprenderías de saber lo que tiene Ichi-Kun en está habitación… - Habló Fubuki viendo como estos revolvían la habitación. – Ryuuji-Kun.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Revisando los cajones.

- ¿No debía de haber vuelto ya Ichi-Kun?

- … - Se sorprendió de encontrar un collar similar al suyo, solamente que esté era de color naranja y tenía la letra "M" grabado en un lado y al otro la "I", sonrío dejándolo de nuevo en su puesto, cerró el cajón y se giró. – A de estar bien, no te preocupes.

- ¡Con alguien tal vez! – Exclamó emocionado Tsunami.

- Tienen razón…

Los dos caminaban en silencio, Shuuya sostenía el balón y caminaba cabizbajo viendo de reojo al mayor, esté por mientras sonreía y veía un punto inexistente. Era bastante tarde, el tiempo había pasado volando sin que estos se diesen cuenta de ello. Pocas personas se veían en las calles, solamente algunas parejas que buscaban un establecimiento para "pasar la noche".

- Ichi…

- ¡Goenji-Kun! – Sus palabras se interrumpieron por esa chillona y molesta voz de nuevo. Goenji estaba por girar pero la chica se tiró en su espalda abrazándolo por el cuello. - ¿A dónde vas, te acompaño y…? – Ve al peli-azul - ¿Por qué estas de nuevo con el o ella? – Kazemaru sonreía forzosamente y una venita de odio puro se divisaba en su frente.

- Mi nombre es Kazemaru Ichirouta y soy un chico. – _Pedazo de niña fresa sin cerebro. _Pensó el peli-azul.

- Fuyuka, ya te había dicho que el es mi NOVIO. – Kazemaru quería lanzarse de un risco en esos momentos, sentía la furiosa mirada de la chica clavada en el.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar con un amanerado? – Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el peli-azul jaló a Shuuya por el hombro, la peli-morada y el peli-azul se empezaron a ver con rayitos en los ojos.

- ¿Amanerado? Por lo menos me veo más femenino que tú. Marimacha. – Shuuya sentía en su interior que debía detener al peli-azul o algo pasaría.

- ¡Ja! Ya quisieras… Además, no me creó que seas novio de MI Goenji-Kun. – Habló con altanería.

- ¿"Tú"? – Pregunto Shuuya.

- ¿No lo crees? Me importa un comino lo que tú creas. – Shuuya se sorprendió de ver al oji-castaño de esa manera, pero de alguna retorcida forma le gustaba verlo así. Por mientras Kazemaru pensaba que estaba siendo poseído por el espíritu de su fallecido amigo, Fudou.

- Goenji-Kun, Okama-San. (*) – Sonrió la chica. Ahora si, Ichirouta quería que Akio le poseyese para insultar a esa arpía. - ¿Por qué no se dan un "ligero" beso para ver? – Goenji deseaba que un yunque le cayera en la hueca cabeza a la chica, pero por un lado estaba también deseoso por besar al mayor.

- ¿Qué? – Ichirouta con su cabello cubría su cara por el pudor, también cubría su boca con sus manos. ¿Besar a alguien más que no era Endou? Sentía (en su interior) que eso sería traicionar al ex-portero. Shuuya vio esa reacción y se limito a tomar a Kazemaru de la mano y jalarlo para irse.

- ¡G-Goenji-Kun! – Sin girar completamente, Fuyuka pudo ver como Goenji le lanzaba una mirada de odio.

Siendo aún jalado por Goenji unas cuadras más allá, Kazemaru seguía debatiéndose el mismo. Goenji paró en seco e Ichirouta (por estar sumido en sus pensamientos) tropezó con el casi lanzándolo al suelo.

- ¿S-Shuuya-Kun? – Preguntó temeroso el mayor.

- ¿Tú aún lo amas? – Preguntó directamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Esa pregunta le había descolocado de sobremanera, Goenji se giró y lo vio directamente a lo ojos.

- ¿Todavía amas a Endou Mamoru? – Kazemaru no sabía que contestar realmente.

- T-Te… Vamos a mi departamento y allá hablamos Shuuya-Kun. – Tomó fuertemente la mano del menor y camino en dirección a su apartamento.

Fubuki Shirou estaba al borde de caer a los brazos de Morfeo por mientras que Midorikawa daba vueltas por la habitación, Tsunami estaba sentado en un sillón casi frente a la puerta para que Ryuuji no saliera por estar para ir a buscar al peli-azul, Tachimukai trataba de tranquilizar al peli-verde convenciéndolo de que estaba bien, minutos después tocaron la puerta, Midorikawa corrió a abrir y se vio a un chico igual a Shirou, su hermano Fubuki Atsuya, de cabello rosa pálido, recogido en una pequeña (muy pequeña) cola atrás, unos lentes sobre sus grises ojos, Ryuuji se fue a una esquinita.

- Si, también gusto en verte Ryuuji. – Saludo irónicamente el peli-rosa. – Shirou, vámonos.

- ¡Pero Ichi-Kun aún no vuelve! – Replicó este en un puchero.

- ¿No lo puedes espiar desde tu habitación? – Todos los presentes quedaron con un signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

- Pero…

- No, además ya te estas durmiendo. – Shirou por fin se rindió y camino hasta donde su hermano.

- Adiós chicos, hasta mañana. – Empezó a caminar hacía el ascensor.

- Oye Ryuuji, Osamu te esta esperando abajo. – Le informó el peli-rosa riendo para luego irse junto con su hermano.

- ¿También te vas? – Preguntó el oji-azul.

- Al parecer si, aunque podría quedarme con Ichi-Kun. – Con sonrisa de "tengo un plan maligno, no se acerquen" - ¡Me quedo! Así averiguare en donde estaba.

- Eres malvado cuando quieres Ryuuji-Kun. – Dijo el peli-rosa levantándose – Ah… - Bosteza – Yuuki-Kun, creo que ya es hora de irnos. – El menor asiente.

- ¡Jousuke-Kun! ¿Le avisas a Osamu que me quedo? – El mayor sonríe mencionando un "claro", los dos se despiden y se van. Midorikawa se acerco de nuevo a revisar el collar que tenía Kazemaru en su cajón. - ¿No podrían estar relacionados? Tal vez es una coincidencia más… Pero… ¿Y si todos tenían collares como estos…? – Mete su mano en su polera y saca el collar rojo carmín. – Otonashi-Chan dijo que únicamente se habían encontrado una cosa en el accidente de Yuuto-Kun. ¿Habrá sido un…?

Abajo los dos se habían encontrado con sus amigos que ya se marchaban, hablaron por unos pocos minutos y siguieron su camino, cuando Ichirouta estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento escucho un leve ruido desde adentro, solo podía ser una persona, Midorikawa Ryuuji. Abrió la puerta de una patada (literalmente, claro) encontrando a Midorikawa con las manos en la masa.

- ¡¿Qué haces revisando mis cosas? – Pregunto el peli-azul enojado, anteriormente, si sus cabellos estuviesen largos, harían parecer los cabellos (serpientes) de Medusa (**).

- ¡Y-Yo…! – Ve a Shuuya - ¡Hola! – Camina hasta donde está el menor, el extiende su mano – Mi nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji.

- Ah, hola. – Estaba a punto de estrechar su mano con la del peli-verde pero Kazemaru se había tirado sobre el de piel tostada casi asfixiándolo con sus manos.

- No me cambies el tema Helado. ¡Responde! – Los dos empiezan a girar por toda la habitación, a Goenji le caía una gotita.

- _¿En verdad tienen 23? Hasta yo soy más maduro que ellos dos… _- Pensó viendo como peleaban los mayores. Kazemaru le había advertido a todos en Inazuma Japan que nunca debían de revisar sus cosas y quienes lo hacía tenían que estar en cama 3 días, solamente un portero en especial le desobedeció y no pago las consecuencias.

_- Ichirouta-Kun debe de tener alguna cosa interesante aquí… - Se dijo a si mismo el portero castaño revisando toda la habitación del peli-azul, su búsqueda fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe asustándolo._

_- ¿Qué no entienden que NO revisen mis cosas? – Un aura oscura cubría todo su ser, Endou salió de debajo de la cama. _

_- I-Ichirouta-Kun… - El peli-azul se parecía a cuando estaba en Dark Emperor._

_- Mamoru-Kun… - Se sorprende - ¿Qué haces revisando? _

_- Q-Quería ver si tenías algo interesante, Fubuki y Midorikawa dicen que tienes cosas muy extrañas aquí y por eso no dejabas que nadie las viera. – Contesto inocentemente el de banda naranja, Kazemaru estaba por salir a masacrar a esos dos._

_- Bueno… - Suspira – Solo no desordenes nada. – Se sienta en la cama y ve como su portero buscaba las "cosas interesantes y extrañas" que le habían dicho Fubuki y Midorikawa._

Cuando se tranquilizaron, se presentaron cortésmente, tomaron cafecito.

- ¡Entonces hiciste lo que te dije! – El peli-verde abrazó al peli-azul por lo hombros y empezó a zarandearlo de un lado a otro, discretamente se dio cuenta de la mirada celosa que estaba poniendo el menor.

- ¿D-De qué hablas con eso? – Preguntó Ichirouta sonrojado, ¡¿En verdad había hecho lo que Midorikawa le (obligo) sugirió?

- Pues… - Señala el suéter naranja, Kazemaru se dio cuenta, se limito a simplemente darle un golpe al peli-verde.

- Cállate. Bien, ¿Te vas a dormir? ¡Genial! – Empujó a Ryuuji hasta una habitación que tenía la "R" en color verde, Shuuya dedujo que ese chico se quedaba varios días con su peli-azul… ¡¿SU?

- ¡Buenas noches Shuuya-Kun! – Se despidió el peli-verde antes de que Kazemaru le encerrará.

- Buenas noches… - Dijo Shuuya con una gotita, el peli-azul le indicó que entrará a su habitación, este hizo caso y le siguió, ya adentro se sentó en la cama de esté.

- Shuuya-Kun, tú dormirás en mi cama y yo en el suelo. – Sonríe, Shuuya frunce el ceño - ¿Ahora qué?

- Tú dormirás en tu cama y yo en el suelo. – Los dos empezaron a discutir por quién dormiría en el suelo, minutos luego se escuchó un golpe seco proveniente de la habitación continua.

- ¡Duerman juntos y se acaba! – Gritó Ryuuji desde la otra habitación. Ichirouta y Shuuya se sonrojaron y se vieron.

- Por mi no hay problema. Pero… Tienes que responderme la pregunta que te hice.

- Ah… - Se sentó en la cama.

- Entonces, ¿Aún amas a Endou Mamoru? – Le recordó la pregunta.

- Eres insistente.

- Usualmente no.

- Bueno… No sabría decirlo con certeza, siento que le quiero, pero no como antes. Es decir que... – Suspira – Me siento confundido…

- …

- Siento que le traicionaría o algo así… - Jugando con las mangas del suéter.

- ¿Traicionar? Ichi-Kun, se que Endou quisiera que fueses feliz con alguien más. – Kazemaru se sorprendió, inconcientemente empezaron a correr sus lágrimas. – Ichi-Kun…

- Eso… - Baja su mirada – _El dijo algo así antes... _

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… - Levanta su mirada, Shuuya empieza a limpiar sus lágrimas.

- Espero que consideres lo que te dije… - El peli-azul asiente. – Disculpa…

- ¿E-Eh? – El menor le da un leve beso en la frente. Cuando los labios del peli-parado tocaron su piel sintió un escalofrío bastante agradable, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

- Buenas noches… - Se acostó en la cama, dándole la espalda a Kazemaru.

- … - Se levantó a apagar la luz, se acostó al igual que el chico, dándole la espalda. – Buenas noches…

_- Ichirouta-Kun, ¿Estás seguro de ver esta película? – Preguntó el castaño o muy convencido._

_- ¡Que si Mamoru-Kun! – Ve que Endou sostiene un paquete de pañuelos para llanto. - ¿Para qué es eso? – Sus cabellos empezaron a tomar forma de serpiente y se mirada se hizo oscura._

_- P-Para…Cuando tus lágrimas salgan…_

_- Mamoru-Kun, ahora vas a dormir en el suelo. – Se giró con un puchero. Empezaron a ver la película, ya a la mitad de todo (como Endou había anticipado) las lágrimas de Kazemaru empezaron a correr, tomo un pañuelo de mala manera, Endou le abrazo por los hombros._

_- Eres muy testarudo. – Sonríe. _

_- Ya lo se, déjame terminar de ver la película. – Tratando de sacárselo de encima pero Endou lo tumba quedando sobre el. – Q-Quítate._

_- Claro que no… - Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando un diálogo de la película llamo la atención de los dos._

_- "Prométeme que serás feliz con alguien más si yo llegase a faltar"_

_- … - Kazemaru tan solo se incorporo un poco apoyado en sus codos con una mirada de ternura y tristeza combinada. _

_- Ichi-Kun… - Esté giró su vista._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Prométeme lo mismo, si yo muero. Se feliz con alguien más. – Recibe un leve golpe._

_- Tonto, tú nunca te iras de mi lado. – Girando su vista a otro lado, Endou sonríe. _

_- Lo se… - Entrelaza su meñique con el de su Uke, haciendo que se sonroje. – Y… Te lo voy a demostrar ahora mismo… - Besando su cuello._

_- ¡Aprovechado, quítate! – Tratando inútilmente de quitárselo. _

Mientras que otras dos figuras habían presenciado como los dos jóvenes entraban al departamento del mayor.

- ¿Cómo le puede gustar alguien menor que el? – Preguntaba enojada la primera figura.

- Ya cálmate o arruinarás TODO.

- Pero Kirig… - Trató de replicar.

- Nada, mañana vendremos a visitar a Kazemaru y veremos cual es su relación con ese pelo pincho.

Al parecer no solamente habían personas que querían sacar del camino a Kazemaru Ichirouta, si no que incluso a Goenji Shuuya. Por lo que se veía el siguiente día será uno muy largo para los dos chicos. Mientras que en la otra habitación Midorikawa escuchó todo sin querer, tomo su collar y empezó a verlo, pensando en el peli-rojo.

- _¿Tú quisieras eso Hiro-Chan? Dime… ¿Quisieras que fuese feliz con alguien más y te olvidará? Yo no quiero olvidar… No quiero… _- Cayó finalmente rendido al sueño. Teniendo un sueño parecido a los demás, donde se encontraba aún feliz con su amado oji-jade.

- ¿Olvidarme, Ryu-Chan? – Preguntó el peli-rojo acariciando los verdes cabellos del Uke.

- No quiero…

- Ryu-Chan… No me olvidarás, lo se muy bien.

- ¡No quiero!

- Ryu-Chan, escucha, por si no lo sabías. Osamu esta enamorado de ti…

- Pero… ¡Que no quiero! – Hiroto lo abrazó.

- Yo siempre viviré en ti. Tú memoria, tú cuerpo, tú corazón… Dale una oportunidad, se que estás un poco confundido últimamente, ¿Verdad? – Sus jades orbes se clavan en los oscuros de Midorikawa.

- Yo…

- Hazlo… Se feliz con el, mientras tú estés feliz, yo estaré feliz. – Le da un beso en la frente para luego besar sus labios.

- Lo… Lo intentaré…

* * *

Eh de decir que se me salieron las lágrimas escribiendo la primera parte del Hiro X Mido~ Pero me divirtió mucho escribir la parte de Kazemaru VS Fuyuka, fue tan LoL imaginarme a Fudou poseyendo al sexy Kaze-Chan~

Waah! Ahora quienes serán los que quieren a Goenji-Baka fuera?

Kazemaru: Ya diste el empiezo de un nombre XD

Yukiko: Claro~ Y creo que todos ya han de saber quienes son... Más el personaje obsesivo que te acosaba siempre

Kazemaru: Y cómo que aún guardo el uniforme de atletismo? ¬¬

Yukiko: Acaso quieres que ponga el de Dark Emperor? ¬¬

Kazemaru: ...

Yukiko: Adiós~ Hasta el próximo capítulo *w*


	4. Chapter 4

Con el Cap. 4, espero les guste~

* * *

**Sonámbulo: **_Las personas que presentan sonambulismo (un trastorno del sueño clasificado como parasomnia), también llamado noctambulismo, desarrollan actividades motoras automáticas que pueden ser sencillas o complejas. Un individuo sonámbulo puede salir de la cama, caminar, orinar o incluso salir de su casa, mientras permanecen inconscientes y sin probabilidad de comunicación. _

**Sonámbulo Sexual: **_Algunas personas hacen el amor sin percatarse de que están soñando. Pero ésta no es la única curiosidad sobre "la gente que camina dormida", al estar afectada por un desorden que suele causar conductas violentas y que al parecer se halla asociado con la migraña y una alteración genética._

* * *

**Memories…**

**Cap. 4**

El mejor estratega que pudiese haber tenido el Raimon Eleven, sin lugar a dudas un chico impecable, lo que muchos deducirían es que no tenía a nadie que le odiase si no por el contrario. El chico de cabellos castaños en rastas, con unos goggles sobre sus increíblemente hermosos ojos rojizos, el gran estratega Kidou Yuuto. Su vida había sido normal, normal hasta el encuentro con Shin Teikoku donde se encontró con su opuesto, Fudou Akio. Según a sus ojos era un chico que no conocía el "respeto", totalmente descortés, idiota, con raro peinado, con atrayentes ojos verdes, con un tatuaje, con una actitud podrida, con una sonrisa macabra, entre otras cosas. El par volvió a encontrarse con el cuando fueron llamados para formar parte de la selección juvenil japonesa, Inazuma Japan. Y sin saber como, eran ya una pareja, lo quisiera o no; por que… ¿Quién puede decirle "NO" a Fudou Akio y salir ileso? En esta vida, nadie.

Sin saber como, de nuevo, habían "acordado" una "cita" (con "cita", se refería a que "Fudou se lo llevaría de paseo a ver los hermosos lugares de Inazuma Town…"), y también, sin saber como, el debía poner el auto pero sin embargo, Akio manejaría. Con mucha furia tuvo que decir que "iba a ayudar con los ancianos del asilo", ¿quién creería algo así viniendo de un joven de 18? Un idiota… O unos padres que tienen al hijo más puro que se pueda encontrar. Sin más tomo el auto (que suerte que a sus 15 había aprendido a manejar y también que le dieran su permiso.), conducía insultando a diestra y siniestra al castaño que le esperaba, diciendo cosas como "¡en primer lugar, ni tiene mi consentimiento en ninguna cosa! Es un verdadero idiota, feo, idiota, grosero, idiota, sexy, idiota y…"

Por mientras Fudou se relajaba tranquilamente viendo una de sus tantas películas pornográficas, esperando impaciente a que su "novio-esclavo" llegará. Estaba aburrido, esas películas las había visto la semana pasada, la semana antepasada y… Hace un mes completo. Apago el DVD y paso canales y canales, casualmente se detuvo en un noticiero el cual daba una noticia de último minuto.

_- Tenemos entendido que ha ocurrido un accidente en la interestatal, cerca del puente superior, un auto lanzó, literalmente, a otro al completo vacío. La victima se ha confirmado que ha muerto y se ha reconocido el cuerpo como Kidou Yuuto, el joven hijo de la familia Kidou._

Antes de acabar la noticia, el joven oji-verde ya había salido directo al lugar. Se maldecía internamente, algo raro, ya que Akio NUNCA aceptaba que tenía culpa de algo pero está era una situación diferente. Llegó al lugar y verdaderamente (si fuese posible) sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas, el cuerpo de su novio se encontraba atrapado entre los fierros del lujoso y destruido auto y el responsable del accidente sonreía cínicamente, se acercó a el tomándolo fuertemente de la camisa, alzándolo estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo bien dado.

_- ¿De qué mierdas te ríes…? – Ese tipo se notaba y no conocía a Fudou Akio, tan solo se encogió de hombros, Fudou no lo soporto y lo mando al suelo con la boca sangrándole. Suerte que nadie vio la escena o eso pensaba, limpió su mano y pasó olímpicamente del sujeto acercándose a la familia Kidou, que ya se encontraba allí. – Idiota._

¿En verdad fueron coincidencias de nuevo? A Fudou le importaba una reverenda… Cebolleta, lo que fuese o no. No lo había admitido, siempre actuaba que le importaba poco Yuuto, pero sentía algo, un poco, una milésima (aunque fuese una "miseria") de… ¿amor? Se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber tirado al idiota por el mismo puente como había hecho el, ahora se encontraba en la sala de la velación de Yuuto, se encontraban muchos de sus amigos, el simplemente les ignoraba y fumaba tranquilamente pensando en el de rastas, el padre de Yuuto siempre le habían visto de mala manera, pero al ver como había golpeado al culpable, se notaba que quería al fallecido.

_- A-Akio. – Le llamó el padre, este tan solo abrió uno de sus ojos, con mucha elegancia quitó el cigarrillo de sus labios. _

_- Dígam… - Antes de terminar, la hermana menor de su "ex –esclavo" le abrazo._

_- Gracias por haber hecho a Onii-Chan feliz. - ¿Feliz? Pero si le trataba como a un cualquiera, la chica respondiendo al nombre de Otonashi Haruna, se separó de él._

_- Eh… _

_- Si. – Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de vida el padre de Yuuto hizo una reverencia. – Vamos Haruna. – Los dos se marcharon hacía otro lado dejando un poco sorprendido al oji-verde, éste volvió a retomar su cigarro._

_- ¿Feliz, eh? _

Midorikawa y Goenji se encontraban esperando tranquilamente el desayuno, en un silencio que no duró mucho por los "ilustres y reservados" comentarios de Ryuuji.

- Ne, ne. Shuuya-Kun. – Le llamó.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿No te pasó nada anoche? – Goenji alzó una ceja.

- ¿Cómo qué? – Midorikawa ríe.

- ¿Kazemaru no te dijo? ¡El es sonámbulo! – El peli-azul mencionado se asoma con un delantal de color blanco y una mirada de odio.

- Shuuya-Kun, cualquier tontería que diga este baboso, ignórala – Se volvió a la cocina donde preparaba el desayuno.

- Eh…

- No, no, no… El es un sonámbulo sexual, ¿no te…? – Antes de terminar de formular la pregunta, una cacerola le da de lleno en la cara. Efectivamente era de Ichirouta, este sonreía muy tiernamente.

- Aquí esta el desayuno, Shuuya-Kun. – Poniendo un plato con comida (lo usual, huevos estrellados, dos panes, etcétera) frente al peli-crema, separa la cacerola del rostro de Midorikawa – Aquí esta el tuyo, Ryuuji-Kun. – Poniendo un plato con… ¿comida? Emanaba una extraña aura. – Que lo disfruten. – Se regresa a la cocina.

- Esto, ¿Shuuya-Kun, me lo cambias? – Sonríe nervioso.

- No. Itadakimasu. – Empieza a comer.

- Itadakimasu… - Con cascadas en los ojos, empieza a comer.

Luego de una hora, Kazemaru sale con una camisa manga larga negra, un pantalón blanco, unos zapatos a juego con la camisa y un chaleco café claro con mangas cortas. Shuuya se sonrojo un poco, pero lo disimulo. Mientras que Midorikawa veía divertido como el menor se tensaba un poco, decidió hacerles una pequeña broma.

- Oye, Ichi-Kun. – El mencionado lo mira.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Para que te pones tanta ropa? – Ichirouta lo ve confundido – Digo, a Shuuya-Kun se le haría muy trabajoso quitártela rápido. – Estallando en risas abre la puerta principal para huir pero se encuentra con unas personas. - ¿Eh?

- ¡Ryuuji! – Se le abalanza encima (sin caer al suelo), se da cuenta de las personas - ¿Esto? – Allí se podía ver a dos personas, la primera era una chica, de figura torneada y bien definida, cabello largo, sujeto en una coleta, de color café almendra, ojos color verde musgo se podría decir. La segunda era un chico, de cabellos en forma de niebla de color naranja, ojos carmín y unas cejas un tanto peculiares. Reika Midou y Kirigakure Saiji, respectivamente- …

- ¡Kazemaru-Kun! – Chilló la chica muy emocionada.

- R-Reika-San, Kirigakure-San… - Mencionó el peli-azul bajándose de Midorikawa el cual solo veía a los recién llegados con una ceja alzada.

- _Estos chicos dan mala vibra… _- Lo que nunca fallaba en Midorikawa era su "detector de gente mala" como le denominaba el, fue a sentarse junto a Shuuya, el cual no veía con mucho agrado la escena, se notaba a leguas que esos dos querían algo de Ichirouta.

- D-Disculpen, pero ahora tengo que ir a trabajar y… - Reika pone sus dedos en sus labios callándolos. Eso despertó los instintos asesinos de Goenji.

- Está bien Kazemaru-Kun. – Kirigakure tampoco estaba muy feliz que digamos.

- Vámonos Reika. Volveremos más tarde Kazemaru.

- C-Como quieran… - La chica no estaba conforme.

- ¡Ah! Pero yo tengo libre, si quieres te puedo acompañar. – Colgándose del brazo del chico.

- Ah…

- Shuuya-Kun, yo que tú hago algo. – Le dijo Ryuuji viendo que esto no conducía a nada bueno.

- Lo haré. – Se levanta de su asiento.

- ¿Qué dices Kazemaru-Kun? – Seguía insistiendo la chica, Saiji estaba a punto de asesinarla.

- Aunque no es mala idea Reika. – Ya molesto Kirigakure por la razón de la chica – Pero Kazemaru esta ocupado y luego podríamos volver, además… –La mano de Kazemaru fue tomada por Shuuya, el peli-azul se sonrojo.

- Ichi-Kun, si llegamos tarde se enfadara Aphrodi. – Le notifico.

- ¡Cierto! Ryuuji-Kun, tú cierras. Hasta luego Reika-San, Kirigakure-San. – Se fueron rápidamente bajo la molesta mirada de los dos.

- Un menor se los bailo. Eso es nuevo. – Menciono con burla el peli-verde jugando con la pajilla de su jugo. – Ah. – Suspira – Como dice un dicho popular "agua que no haz de beber, déjala correr"

- Cállate. – Midorikawa se levanta de su asiento.

- Ichi-Kun dijo que yo cerrará así que… - Le cierra la puerta en las narices a la chica.

Por mientras que los dos chicos caminaban, Kazemaru con la mirada dirigida a sus manos, aún, unidas, Goenji caminaba enojado, pensando en un buen plan para asesinar a ese par. Cuando llegaron encontraron a un muy bien vestido Terumi, con un celular en la mano y una mirada molesta.

- ¡Por fin! – Mira las manos de ambos y levanta una ceja burlonamente – Aquí hay amoríos y ni yo enterado. – Los jóvenes se dan cuenta y se sueltan muy sonrojados – Bueno, de nuevo, suerte Kazemaru. – Salió disparado hacía un lugar desconocido.

- Típico en el. – Suspiro Goenji.

- Si… - Aún sonrojado por lo pasado hace unos minutos.

- Iré a cambiarme. – Sube las escaleras.

- … - Suspira.

_- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil. – Reía el portero por el sonrojo del peli-largo._

_- Puede que no, pero es vergonzoso…_

_- ¿Por qué? _

- … _- Baja su mirada – Nada. _

_- Ichirouta-Kun, eres un perfecto Uke. – El peli-azul solo apretó aún más fuerte su mano, unida a la del portero._

_- Calla, que mi cabello sea largo, que tenga menor estatura que tú, que parezca chica y que me hagas avergonzar fácilmente, no quiere decir que sea un Uke. – Se defendió._

_- Olvidaste mencionar que tú eres al que le duele el trasero después._

_- ¡Pervertido!_

Disculpa. – Llamó un chico, Ichirouta salió de su trance.

¡A-Ah! Dime. – Sonríe, el chico era de piel morena, ojos verdes, cabello un tanto largo, rubio y caído en sus hombros, de la misma edad (o menor) que Shuuya.

- B-Buscó a Goenji… - Un poco ¿sorprendido, embobado? El aludido viene bajando.

- Miyasaka. – Un poco sorprendido. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Fuyuka-San quiere que nos reunamos está tarde. – Kazemaru estaba un poco desconcertado, ¿reunir? Imágenes que de nuevo serían, pervertidas, se avecinaron en la mente del peli-azul. ¡Haber estado cerca de Endou le había hecho mal, se había hecho muy pervertido!

- Dile que no puedo. Y que me saldré del grupo por… Asuntos personales.

- Pero Goenji.

- Solo díselo. ¿Si? – El rubio asiente.

- Hasta luego. – Hace una reverencia y sale.

- … - Sigue con las imágenes pervertidas.

- Oye… - Lo mueve un poco - ¿Ichi-Kun? – El mayor, por segunda vez, sale de su trance. - ¿En qué piensas? – Viendo el sonrojo del chico.

- ¡N-N-Nada!

- ¿En Endou quizás? – El mayor lo ve y suspira.

- Pequeño celoso, no estoy pensando en nada. ¿Bien?

- Si. Por cierto, tu amigo, Ryuuji, es bastante raro.

- Si… Es bastante peculiar. Para el, que no pongan el crucigrama en el periódico, es peor a que alguien muera.

- Si así es uno de tus amigos, no me imagino a los demás. – Esperando que fuesen actores de circo.

- La verdad no son tan malos. Yuuki-Chan bastante inocente, por mientras Jousuke-Kun es más calmado y Shirou-Kun es un monstruo con forma de niño shota. – Recordando a todos sus amigos – Sakuma-Chan creo que era el único normal, pero Genda-Kun lo corrompió.

- ¿Yuuki, Jousuke, Shirou, Sakuma, Genda? – Un poco confundido.

- Jeje, tal vez en una ocasión les conozcas.

- ¿No son unos enfermos?

- … ¡Claro que no! – Claramente, mintiendo.

- Si claro. ¿No le tienes miedo a Ryuuji? – Con curiosidad.

- A veces, solamente cuando come algo con extrema cantidad de azúcar. Se le sube la hiperactividad.

- _Si así es SIN azúcar, ¿cómo será con azúcar? _Traumado.

- Si.

- Cambiando el tema, ¿consideraste lo que te dije anoche? – ¿En verdad era Goenji Shuuya el que hablaba? ¡Estaba hablando como desesperado!

- Ah… - Su mirada se clava en el techo – En parte…

- ¿Entonces, qué harás? – Si, estaba sonando como un completo desesperado.

- Dame tiempo de pensarlo. – Lo ve con una mirada cansada, pero muy tierna.

- Lo siento. – Siente la mano del mayor en sus cabellos.

- Está bien, eres bastante curioso e insistente. – Sonríe.

- Como dije antes, usualmente no. Solo contigo soy así. – Su mirada se dirige a otro punto que no sea el peli-azul.

- De cierta manera, eso me halaga. – Ríe un poco, su risa contagio al peli-pincho que también empezó a reír.

Sus risas acabaron cuando las puertas del establecimiento se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver a la peli-morada, seguida por una peli-roja y por el rubio de antes.

- ¡Goenji-Kun! ¡¿Cómo es que ya no estás en el grupo? – Preguntó gritando la chica.

- Pues si, ya no estaré en eso.

- ¡¿Pero por qué? – Gritó ahora la peli-roja.

- Por que no quiero Natsumi. – Respondió cansado ya - ¿Y podrían dejar de gritar?

- ¡Pero…! – Las dos iban a rechistar.

- … - Con una mirada como si fueran balas. Las pobres chicas tan solo salieron de allí.

- Esto, Goenji, ehm…

- Kazemaru. – Sonríe.

- Goenji, Kazemaru-San. Disculpen. - Hace reverencia.

- Está bien Miyasaka, después de todo ellas involucran situaciones personales con trabajos escolares.

- Gracias, creo. – Se marcha. - _¿Quién será el chico que esta con Goenji? Es bastante… Espera, ¿es chico o chica? ¡Wah, Ryou deja de pensar tonterías! A ti te importa un tomate quien sea ese lindo y andrógeno chico, creo. _

- Disculpa eso. – Kazemaru niega.

- Se lo que es lidiar con chicas así. – Recordando.

- ¿Te ha pasado?

- A mi no, pero a Mamoru-Kun si. Con… ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Chasquea los dedos - ¡Ah! Aki Kino.

- Me suena conocido… - Tratando de hacer memoria.

- No fue nada bonito pasar en el equipo con ella. – Suspira.

- Bueno, iré a hacer mis deberes. Te veo en unos minutos.

- Vale.

_- Ichirouta-Kun, mi beso de helado. – Haciéndole recordar que perdió la apuesta y debía cumplir._

_- ¿D-De qué hablas? ¡¿Qué beso de helado? – Haciéndose el olvidadizo._

_- El que apostamos. Mira, aquí tengo el helado. – Con un tarro en manos._

_- A veces me pregunto en donde habrá quedado tú inocencia. – Toma el tarro. _

_- Ah… - Se encoge de hombros. Kazemaru toma un poco de helado con una cuchara, lo come y estaba a punto de besar a Endou cuando…_

_- ¡Endou-Kun! – Los dos voltean y ven a una peli-verde._

_- Aki. ¿Qué pasa? – Un poco molesto pues frustraron su plan._

_- Es que… ¡Los chicos quieren entrenar y quieren que estés con ellos! – Hasta un ciego veía que estaba mintiendo. _

_- Diles que empiecen sin mi, que ya iré. – Por mientras Ichirouta aprovechaba para comerse el helado. _

_- ¡Pero…! _

_- Aki, ve. A menos de que quieras ver a Kazemaru desnudo cubierto de helado. – Señala al peli-azul el cual escupió todo el helado que estaba en su boca._

_- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡Bien, me voy! – La chica se marcha. Endou le sonríe a Kazemaru._

_- ¿Y bien? – Como que si no había dicho nada._

_- E-Espero que lo que dijiste no fuera enserio. – Un poco asustado._

_- Quizás si, quizás no, quién sabe. _

_- ¡Mamoru-Kun! _

_- Mi beso… - Kazemaru suspira, con un notorio sonrojo y nerviosismo, toma la cuchara con helado, lo mete en su boca y besa a Endou, este lo toma por las caderas y profundiza el beso introduciendo su lengua a la boca del Uke. Luego de minutos se separaron jadeantes. _

_- E-Enserio, Ma-Mamoru-Kun… ¿En dónde quedo tu i-inocencia…? – Muy sonrojado. _

_- Si quieres puedo quitarte la tuya. – Tan fresco como una piña._

_- ¡PERVERTIDO, ALÉJATE!_

_- ¡Vamos Ichirouta-Kun! – Lo carga en su espalda hacía su habitación. – Además, tú tienes la culpa por provocarme._

_- ¡¿Qué yo qué? – Preguntaba confundido._

_- ¿Quién fue el que me beso con helado? _

_- Yo pero… ¡Si fue tú idea! _

_- Ahora me hechas a mi la culpa…_

_- ¡Ba-Bájame, bájame! – Endou llegó a su habitación, ingreso en ella con el peli-azul, luego cerró la puerta con llave. - ¡MAMORU-KUN! – Fue lo último que se escucho, seguido de "gritos" de auxilio._

* * *

¿Dónde habrá quedado la inocencia de Mamoru-Kun? x3

Sayonara~


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy~

* * *

**Memories.**

**Cap. 5**

Días habían pasado desde Kidou Yuuto había perdido la vida en un "accidente" provocado por un idiota X que poco importaba quien era, o quien pasaría a hacer. Aunque se sabía desde el principio, Fudou Akio NUNCA admitiría que lo extrañaba, o nunca lo admitiría enfrente de nadie, prefería guardarse ese dolor, consumirlo con bebida, droga, sexo, recuerdos. Siempre que bebía recordaba a Kidou, siempre que estaba por consumir droga lo recordaba regañándolo, siempre que tenía sexo con alguien pensaba en Kidou. ¡Eso lo iba a matar! Pero no, nunca lo admitiría. Y allí se encontraba, sentado en su sillón, fumando sepa quien que cosa y viendo la televisión, asqueado de la programación sin nada interesante; en eso escucha el timbre sonar.

_- ¿Quién mierdas viene a molestarme el puto día? – Con mucha pesadez se levanto del asiento, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la entrada vacía. – Joder… - Estaba dispuesto a entrar cuando tono se nubla en negro._

Despertó muy azorado, con un dolor de cabeza peor que el de las borracheras, frente a el se encontraban dos personas, la primera era el mismo sujeto que había matado a Yuuto y la otra era una chica con una máscara. Se dio cuanta de que estaba atado a una silla mientras que las dos personas llevaban unos afilados cuchillos en sus manos.

_- ¡¿Pero qué mierda? ¡Suéltenme, maldita sea! _– _La chica se acerca a él, rozando el cuchillo por la piel del cuello del oji-verde._

_- Oh Dios. ¿Con esa boquita besabas la boca de tu novio? – Preguntó con malicia._

_- ¿Sabes? Con está boquita besaba más que sus labios… - Regreso con veneno Akio._

_- Hm. – Le hace un corte en el cuello a Fudou._

_- ¡Ah! ¡Maldición, suéltame ahora mismo! – Al tratar de mover sus manos, se dio cuenta de que tenía el encendedor cerca y por fin notó lo cerca que estaban de la cocina, más precisamente, del tarro de Gas. _

_- No te preocupes. Será rápido y sin dolor… Se que te reencontrarás con tu "amado Kidou" – Habló el hombre._

_- Te equivocas bastardo. – Los atacantes lo ven incrédulos. – Yo se que me iré directo al infierno… _

_- Que sabias palabras… - Dijo la mujer. – En verdad eres adorable. – Acariciando la mejilla del castaño, este mueve la cabeza bruscamente apartando la mano de ella. _

_- Déjame término estúpida. Me iré directo al infierno, pero ustedes se irán conmigo... – Dicho esto encendió el encendedor, el fuego la hacer contacto con el gas, hizo que hubiera una terrible explosión._

Sin creerlo mucho, la primera imagen que se vino a la mente de Fudou en los momentos que estaba muriendo, fue la imagen de Kidou, las imágenes que siguieron a esas fueron iguales, todas concernían a Kidou Yuuto, cuando lo obligo a dejar un día sus goggles e ir a dar un paseo con el cabello suelto, cuando le emborracho la primera vez, cuando lo castigo por decirle "no", cuando Kidou se vengó, haciéndolo casi Uke, cuando… Kidou murió. En el rostro de Akio había una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Sin esperarse más preámbulos, todos los medios de comunicación estaban cubriendo la fatídica noticia, "tres personas mueren calcinadas en explosión por accidente". Los que se preguntaban sobre las coincidencias ahora eran todos los amigos de Fudou, ¿qué había pasado en realidad? ¿De verdad había sido por "accidente" esa explosión? Nadie más que Fudou lo sabría.

_- Gracias Fudou. – Agradeció al aire el señor Kidou, pagando él la velación y el entierro del cuerpo de su –ex yerno. Verdaderamente, el padre de Yuuto nunca vio a su hijo más feliz que cuando estaba con ese malhablado chico de castaño cabello y ojos jades, Fudou Akio. _

¡Se estaba aburriendo! Ese preciso día tenía que ser el más aburrido, se dio cuenta de que en todos los lugares cercanos habían hermosos adornos de navidad.

- ¿Ya es navidad? – Se preguntó a si mismo el peli-azul. – _Hay no, ¡¿de verdad olvide la fecha? ¡Estoy muy mal! En verdad estoy mal… ¿En qué he pensado tanto para olvidar navidad?_ – Seguía haciendose preguntas a si mismo, cuando un pelo-pincho viene entrando.

- Hola… - Saludó.

- ¡Shuuya-Kun! – Sonrió con alegría Kazemaru, sin saber por que, ese niño le alegraba los días cuando lo veía.

- ¿Sabes? Mi padre va a organizar una fiesta de Navidad está noche, ¿vendrías?

- _¡¿Soy el único que olvido que hoy es navidad? _N-No lo se. Sería una molestia.

- No lo serás, entonces vienes. Y… - Le sonríe. – Puedes traer a tus amigos y no te preocupes, no habrá azúcar para Midorikawa-San. – Kazemaru soltó una risa.

- Está bien, pero esto…_ Si no se donde demonios vive…_

- Yo iré a recogerlos. – Kazemaru cayó al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No Shuuya-Kun, eso ya sería una molestia, no! – Negaba rápidamente el peli-corto.

- Iré, y no se discute más. – Se marcha escaleras arriba.

- … _¡No puedo creer que me deje de un niño menor que yo por como…! _– Cuenta con los dedos. - _¡7 años! ¡Soy mayor que el por esa cantidad y ni por eso muestra respeto! ¿Dónde quedaron los modales de está generación? Hay Dios, ya estoy sonando como un anciano… - _Tocando su frente.

El turno de Kazemaru terminó una hora antes de la fiesta de los Goenji gracias al buen Aphrodi, se dirigió a su departamento a paso moderado, admirando los millones de edificios adornados finamente. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta encontrándose el apartamento solo, dedujo que Midorikawa debía de estar en las prácticas de la universidad, los hermanos Fubuki, disfrutando del tiempo que pasaban juntos, Tsunami en alguna parte del mar estudiando los corales y Tachimukai en las prácticas de medicina. Suspiro un poco aliviado, disfrutaría un poco de paz, apartándose de los ruidos, disfrutando la calma... Es creyó hasta que la puerta empezaba a ser golpeada.

- Que poco duró… - Fue a abrir encontrándose a quien menos (quería) esperaba, Midou Reika. - ¿Reika-San? – La chica se lanza a abrazarlo.

- ¡Si, Kaze-Kun! – El chico se la quita de encima.

- Esto, Reika-San, ahora no tengo tiempo y tengo que… - Fue callado por los dedos de la chica en sus labios.

- Shh, solo estaré aquí, ¡no te molestaré en lo absoluto! – Entrando como Pedro por su casa.

- … Si, pasa adelante… - Un poco molesto.

Goenji corría hacía el departamento de Kazemaru, llevando una fina cajita en sus manos, llevando la cuenta, era como la décimo quinta vez que chocaba con alguien y la décimo tercera que la tiraba al suelo. ¿Pero quién podía culparlo? Estaba enamorado de ese peli-azul, a paso veloz subió las escaleras, llegando jadeante hasta frente la puerta del peli-azul, estaba por tocar cuando escucho unas voces.

- ¡A-Aléjate Reika-San! – Se escucha un jarrón caer.

- ¡Vamos Kaze-Kun! ¡No te puedes resistir!

- ¡DÉJAME POR FAVOR!

Sin esperar más, Goenji le dio una patada a la puerta haciendo que se abriese. Dando paso a una situación muy comprometedora, Kazemaru estaba casi sin camisa, todo desarreglado con las manos atadas y Reika sobre suyo con nada más puesto que la ropa interior. Shuuya estaba por largarse de ahí pero vio como de los almendrados ojos del peli-azulino habían unas lágrimas.

- S-Shuuya-Kun… - Susurró con alegría el andrógeno, Goenji lo ayudó a levantarse, mandando una mirada hostil a la chica.

- Tsk, maldito mocoso… - Susurró a regañadientes Midou.

- … - Le mando una mirada matadora a Reika, la cual solamente se puso su ropa de nuevo, haciendo una reverencia.

- Hasta luego Kaze-Kun. – Se retiró de allí. Cuando se largo, Goenji no pudo evitar soltarse en risas.

- ¡¿D-De qué te ríes? – Preguntó avergonzado Kazemaru.

- ¡No me creo que estabas a punto de ser violado por una chica! – Seguía riendo.

- ¡Yo…! – Solo pone cara de puchero. – Apuesto a que Fuyuka te hubiera hecho lo mismo…

- Es muy probable, ¿quién se resiste a esto? – Señalándose con altanería.

- Narcisista. – Rió Kazemaru.

_- ¡Ya se! Te gustó mi forma de peinarme. – Preguntó Endou._

_- Un poco. _

_- Te gustó la forma en enseñarte italiano._

_- Aunque fuesen pervertidas, un poco._

_- Entonces… ¡Te gustó mí…! Forma de ser._

_- Exacto. Tuviste que decir mucho para averiguarlo…_

_- Naa, no fue solo mi forma de ser, estoy seguro. _

_- ¿Qué?_

_- También esto. – Se señalaría una parte en especial pero la mano de Kazemaru lo detiene._

_- Ya se a lo que te refieres, pedazo de portero que parece inocente pero es todo lo contrario. – Endou rió un poco._

_- Te quiero Ichi-Kun. – Le da un beso en los labios. _

El chico que estaba a punto de ser violado fue a arreglarse, poniéndose una camisa blanca de centro y una chaqueta roja encima, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color.

- ¿Y Midorikawa-San? – Preguntó Shuuya dándose cuenta de que no estaba el peli-verde.

- Debe de estar en sus prácticas de la universidad… - Peinando su cabello.

- ¿Qué está estudiando?

- Astronomía.

- Whoa…

- Inicialmente el iba a estudiar otra cosa, pero en memoria de su novio terminó estudiando astronomía y acabo gustándole. – Explicó.

- ¿"En memoria de su novio"? – Un poco descolocado.

- Ah, es que su novio fue… asesinado. – Susurró con dolor.

- … Lo siento de nuevo.

- Su nombre era Kiyama Hiroto, lo bueno de Ryuuji-Kun es que lo superó muy bien… - Baja la mirada. – Totalmente lo opuesto a mi…

- Ichi-Kun…

- Bien. – Sube su mirada alegre.

- _Que bipolar se vio eso. _

- Shuuya-Kun, al parecer iremos tú y yo solos… - Dijo un poco sonrojado Ichirouta.

- Por mi no hay problema alguno… - Lo toma de la mano. – Vamos.

- M-Mi mano…

- Es mejor así, podría venir a violarte de nuevo Reika. – Empezó a reír.

- ¡Eres malo!

Al salir afuera Kazemaru quedo en blanco, una limusina estaba estacionada, un pensamiento vino a su mente "niño rico buscapleitos posesivo pero muy lindo" con muchas protestas, subieron al auto y se marcharon a la dichosa fiesta.

- No tenías que cargarme para entrar. – Con as mejillas infladas.

- Si tenía que hacerlo, no querías entrar y no me dejaste opción.

- …

Cuando llegaron vieron todo muy arreglado, "típico de los ricos, ellos se pudren en dinero" aunque Shuuya no aparentaba ser eso. Pasaron la noche bastante bien, aunque de un momento a otro, Kazemaru se desapareció.

- ¿A dónde habrá ido? – Buscando al mayor con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué tan solo, Goenji-Kun? – Preguntó con cinismo, una peli-morada.

- Fuyuka, no de nuevo. – Cansado. – Haz de buena obra, ¿sabes donde está Ichi-Kun?

- ¿Okama-San? No, lo siento. No se donde está…

- Hm…

- Tal vez está en un rincón oscuro con alguien… Después de todo, es mayor… No creo que le interesen las cosas de los niños… ¿No crees?

- … _¿Tiene razón? Y si lo que Ichi-Kun solo es amistad por mi, cariño… ¡No! _En vez de hablar cosas sin base, ayúdame a buscarle.

- Está bien, pero si lo encontramos en la situación que te dije. ¿Qué pasaría?

- …

Mientras…

- ¿Por qué no la pruebas? – Preguntaba Reika.

- Ah esto, creo que debería de ir a buscar a Shuuya-Kun… - Decía Kazemaru o muy convencido de la situación.

- ¿En verdad prefieres a ese crío?

- El no trato de violarme.

- Touché… - Menciono la chica.

- Creo que debería irme.

- Solo tomate está copa conmigo. ¿D'accord?

- … - Suspira resignado. – Bien. Pero, È solo

- Claro, mon Kaze-Kun.

Kazemaru, no muy convecino, brindo con la chica, luego de eso empezó a sentirse de una manera extraña. Fue conducido por Reika a un lugar quien sabe donde. En ese lugar, lo recosto en una cama y se acosto a su lado, jugando con su cabello.

- Kaze-Kun… ¿Te parece un trato…?

- ¿Trato? – Preguntó esté.

- Si… Tú puedes pensar que soy Goenji Shuuya o Endou Mamoru y hacer lo que quieras conmigo…

- ¿Shuuya-Kun…? ¿Mamoru-Kun…?

- … - Sonríe de manera maliciosa. - Oui, mon amour. (*)

Llevaba 6 horas buscándolo, muy bien, exagerando, solo llevaba 2 horas ¡Pero parecían 6! Y su mayor y peli-azul "amigo" no aparecía, estaba empezando a preocuparse.

- _¿Tal vez en el bar? ¡No! Acabo de revisar ahí… _- Estaba a punto de desistir, apoyándose en una "pared", pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad era una puerta. La abrió despacio. - ¿Ichi-K…? – Quedó en shock por lo que estaba presenciando, Kazemaru tenía a Reika abrazada, esta sobre el pecho del peli-azulino, y por lo que se veía en el suelo, sin prenda alguna, solamente una sábana blanca tapándoles. - … - Solamente atino a cerrar la puerta de nuevo, con la mirada gacha.

- ¿Lo encontraste, Goenji-Kun? – Preguntó una "inocente" Fuyuka, llegando junto al pelo-pincho.

- … - Goenji la tomo por la muñeca, dirigiéndose hacía un cuarto. – _Papá siempre dice, "paga con la misma moneda" _

- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! – Se escuchó el griterío de toda la gente al reloj marcar las 12 PM. Eso despertó a Kazemaru, dandose cuanta de la situación aparto a la chica lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó alarmada la chica.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Me emborrachaste e hiciste que yo…! – El peli-azulino estaba rabioso con la chica y consigo mismo, se ponía sus ropas lo más rápido que podía.

- ¿Yours me faire, non?

- ¡Maledizione! – Ichirouta terminó de vestirse y salió velozmente en busca de Shuuya. – _¿Dónde estará? _– Pudo divisar al mismo rubio de piel morena. Se acerco a el. – Oye, Miyasaka-Kun.

- ¿Kazemaru-San?

- Si, ¿sabes en donde está Shuuya-Kun? – El rubio se puso pensativo.

- Solamente vi que abrió aquella puerta. – Señala la puerta de donde acababa de salir Ichirouta. – Y luego se fue con Fuyuka-San.

- _¿Aquella puerta, Fuyuka? ¡Hay no! _Muchas gracias Miyasaka-Kun. – Le desordena un poco el cabello al oji-verde y sale disparado a buscar a Shuuya.

Corría a toda prisa por la dichosa casa, encontrándose con millones de adultos (y no tan adultos) cayendo de borrachos, pero ningún rastro de Shuuya, hasta que lo vio salir de una habitación.

- ¡Shuuya-Kun! – Lo abraza, pero el menor no se inmuta en lo más mínimo.

- … Kazemaru…

Se separa del menor - ¿Shuuya-Kun? – Lo ve y sus ojos no demuestran el brillo de siempre.

- Kazemaru, Midorikawa está abajo esperándote, junto con Reika. – Dijo con veneno el pelo-pincho.

- No malinterpretes NADA. Lei…

- No interpreto nada. Por favor, retírate. – La puerta se abre, dejando ver a Fuyuka, la cual se abrazo del cuello de Shuuya.

- Ya le escuchaste, Okama-San. – Dándole un beso en los labios a Shuuya, el cual no se negó.

- Pero… - Desistió. – Feliz Navidad. – Se retira, cuando llego a la entrada, efectivamente estaba Midorikawa allí.

- ¡Llevo horas esperándote, estaba por entrar y traerte jalado de las orejas! ¡¿me escuchas? – Regañaba el peli-verde, Kazemaru se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo. - ¿Ichi-Kun?

- La… La mi odia, Ryuuji-Kun… ¡Mi odia! – Abrazando más fuerte al piel tostada.

- Ichi-Kun, ¿qué le hiciste para que te odie? – Acariciando la cabeza de su amigo.

- Reika…

- ¿Qué?

- Te contaré en casa. Let. – Estaban por irse hasta que Midorikawa lo toma fuertemente de los hombros.

- Hueles a alcohol. ¡¿Qué te hizo Reika?

- … Vámonos Midorikawa, per favore...

- …

- _¡Midorikawa! Sabes muy bien lo que le hace el alcohol a Ichi-Kun. – Regañaba Endou al peli-verde._

_- Lo siento Capitán, ¡a todo esto! Fue Fudou el que trajo la cerveza._

_- Pero eran mías, bastardo – Se defendió Akio._

_- ¡Pero…! _

_- ¡Ryuuji-Kun, Mamoru-Kun…! ¡Los amo! – Gritaba feliz un sonrojado y ebrio Kazemaru._

_- Si termina diciéndole eso a un acosador, sabes bien que te mataré Midorikawa. – Le sentenció el Capitán._

_- C-Claro Capitán…_

_- ¡Midorikawa! ¡Cásate conmigo y Mamoru-Kun! – Colgándose del cuello de Endou, el cual lo sostenía de la cintura._

_- ¡Ni loco me caso contigo! – Alejándose de Ichirouta._

_- ¡Vamos, per favore! _

_- ¡Que no! _

_- Ichi-Kun, mejor veté a acostar antes de que te desnudes aquí mismo para que Mido-Chan se casé contigo… - Habló Hiroto con una gotita._

_- ¡E-Es una buena idea Hiro-Chan! – Kazemaru._

_- ¡El único cuarto donde harás eso, es en el mío! – Endou lo llevo rápidamente hasta el lugar asignado._

_- Nota: Nunca darle alcohol a Kazemaru Ichirouta. – Anotaba Midorikawa._

_

* * *

_Problemas D:


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí traigo la conti~

Enjoy~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de level-5, pero con Miku Takamine estamos ahorrando para adueñarnos de el ewe_

_

* * *

_

**Memories.**

**Cap. 6**

**A**unque todo el mundo se lo dijese y se lo repitiese, el no dejaría de querer—no, no lo dejaría de amar, por nada. Sin embargo, eran pocos los que se oponían al amor de los dos, simplemente por la "diferencia de edades" a lo cual, Utsunomiya Toramaru, pasaba olímpicamente, haciendo que su novio, Tobitaka Seiya, hiciese lo mismo.

_- ¡Waah! ¡¿Enserio Tobitaka-San? – Gritaba el menor sin poder creerlo._

_- P-Pues si. – El mayor es abrazado por el peli-azul. _

_- ¡Genial! _

_- T-Toramaru… _

_- Es bueno que el Entrenador Hibiki te haya dado ese trabajo, aún sabiendo que no cocinas tan bien. – Dijo el menor con un tono divertido._

_- ¿Ahhh? ¡¿Cómo que no cocino bien?_

_- No he dicho eso, dije "no cocinas TAN bien" _

_- Vas a ver… _

**J**usto ese día, tenía que cubrir el turno de Nonomi, por lo que estaría en el Restaurante Tora sin descanso alguno, aunque eso no quería decir que e la noche no vaya a estar ocupado con su novio. Justo estaban por cerrar el Restaurante, cuando su madre y él escucharon unas sirenas.

_- Ojala no sea nada malo. – Dijo la señora con pesar._

_- Tienes razón…estoy sintiendo un mal-presentimiento…_

_- Hijo, ¿vas a ir a donde Tobitaka-Kun, no?_

_- ¡Ah! ¡Ahora mismo salgo! – Toramaru termino de ayudar a su madre a cerrar, para luego darle un beso y marcharse a toda prisa hacía el establecimiento donde debía estar su novio, cuando llego se encontró con millones de patrullas policíacas, ambulancias, reporteros, aglomeración de peatones curiosos. - ¿Q-Qué ha…?_

_- ¡Toramaru-Kun! – Pronto se vio abrazado por una chica peli-roja._

_- No-Nonomi. ¿Qué está pasando? – Se separo de la chica, se pudo dar cuenta de que millones de lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos. - ¿Nonomi?_

_- T-Tobitaka-Kun… él…_

_- ¡¿Qué pasa con él? – Tomándola por los hombros. - ¡Nonomi!_

**L**a chica no pudo decir nada cuando Toramaru se había colado entre la multitud, llegando hasta un policía.

_- ¡¿Qué pasa?_

_- Eso no te incumbe mocoso. – Toramaru sintió su sangre arder._

_- ¡Claro que si me incumbe! ¡¿Qué pasa con Tobitaka Seiya? – Ahora estaba colérico, ¡nadie le daba respuesta alguna! Suspira y se calma. – Él es mi novio, ¿qué le paso?_

_- ¿Novio? – Lo ve de arriba abajo y estaba por decir algo._

_- Si, sé que soy joven. ¡¿Ahora qué paso?_

_- Al parecer, acaba de fallecer por calcinamiento. _

_- ¿F-Fallecer, calcinamiento? – Cae al suelo y niega frenéticamente. - ¡No! _

_- Toramaru-Kun…- La joven de antes pone su mano en su hombro, tratando de calmar al menor._

_- ¡No puede ser, es mentira! ¡LO SÉ!_

**L**uego del incidente, Toramaru trataba de volver a ser el mismo, siempre mostraba una sonrisa en los peores momentos, pero todos sabían que era para ocultar lo que verdaderamente sentía porque…

_- Las personas más felices, son las más tristes. ¿Verdad?_

**¿**Había sido coincidencia que Nonomi tuviera un inconveniente por lo cuál el cubriera su turno? Si eso no hubiera sido así, hubiera muerto con su novio y podría haber estado junto a él por siempre. Millones de veces la idea de acabar él mismo con su vida, cruzaba su mente, pero luego lo meditaba bien, pensando en que haría su madre si no estuviese. Poco a poco la idea de suicido abandono su mente, ahora a lo que se dedicaba, era el ser el mejor Chef del mundo. Así su novio, donde estuviese, podría estar muy orgulloso de él.

**H**abían estado tratando de animarle todo el bendito y santo día, ¡NADA! Nada lograba animar al destrozado Ichirouta, Midorikawa hasta había accedido a volver a peinarse como Reizer, no funciono. Fubuki se había vestido de lobito osito chibi y había salido a correr por todo el condominio, no funciono. Tachimukai se vistió de mucama mientras Tsunami se desangraba, tampoco funciono. Estaban por darse por vencidos pero la puerta se vino abajo, dejando a la vista a una peli-azul de piel morena, ojos violeta, con el cabello un poco largo, atado a una coleta a un lado, cayendo en su hombro derecho, estaba poco maquillada, tras ella venía otra chica, de cabello salmón, ojos azules, un gorro azul con amarillo, su cabello cayendo por sus hombros, estaba comiendo un pedazo de pastel y se notaba una prominencia en su abdomen.

- ¡WAHH! – Gritaron todos asustados (menos Kazemaru).

- ¡Llegaron las Diosas! ¿Nos extrañaron? – Decía alegre Urabe Rika.

- Exagerada. – Decía calmadamente Zaizen Touko sentándose en uno de los sillones, todos se arrodillaron frente a ella curiosos. - ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué te comiste? – Preguntaba (ingenuamente) Midorikawa, picando la panza de esta. – Está duro…

- No me comí nada.

- Entonces retiro la pregunta por otra mejor: ¿a quién te comiste? – Midorikawa es golpeado por Fubuki. - ¡Hey!

- No me comí a nadie. – Dijo Touko con una gota.

- Baka, está embarazada. – Dijo sabiamente Rika, sentándose junto a ella.

- ¿Embarazada? – Repitieron todos al mismo tiempo. (Por supuesto, menos Ichirouta)

- ¿De quién? – Se aventuró a preguntar Ryuuji, con una mirada cómplice hacía las chicas.

- … - Las dos se miraron. – Tsunami. – Respondió Touko tranquila.

- ¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ? – Ahora Kazemaru si puso poca atención, por otra parte a Tsunami y Tachimukai casi les da un infarto.

- ¡¿CÓMO QUÉ YO QUÉ? – Preguntó el peli-rosa.

- Tsunami Jousuke… - Amenazaba Tachimukai con un aura maligna.

- ¡Juró que yo no hice nada! – Estaba por ser estrangulado por el celoso castaño.

- Es broma Tachi. – Le calmo Rika, antes de que Yuuki cometiera un crimen. – Es de Otomura.

- ¿Otomura? – Preguntó Tsunami sin imaginarse a su amigo con Touko. – Ah bueno. – Se encoge de hombros.

- … - Tachimukai se va a una esquina, mientras Tsunami palpaba su espalda.

- Bien, ¿y quién es el emo aquí? – Todos señalan a Kazemaru, el cual les mando una mirada asesina a los chicos. - ¿Y ahora por qué estás emo?

- Lo dices como si siempre lo estuviera. – Dijo Kazemaru.

- Bueno…

- No es por nada importante.

- Cofcof-Es por un niño de 16 llamado Goenji Shuuya, Reika lo emborracho y lo obligo a tener se** con ella, entonces Goenji se entero y el se fue con Fuyuka entonces Kaze los encontró y Shuuya le dijo que no lo quería más-Cofcof. – Contó Midorikawa 'discretamente' ahora ganándose un golpe más de Fubuki y una mirada asesina de Ichirouta.

- Ya veo. – Dijo Rika. – Reika a veces me daba mala espina. ¿Quién es Goenji Shuuya y Fuyuka? – Pregunto la chica sin entender mucho.

- Cofcof-El chico del que se enamoró Kaze y la chica que se lo quitó-Cofcof. – Volvió a contestar Midorikawa. - ¡No me vayas a golpear! – Le amenazo a Fubuki.

- ¡Midorikawa, ti odio! – Dijo Kazemaru a punto de lanzarle unos cuchillos que tenía cerca.

- ¡¿Te enamoraste de nuevo? – Preguntó Rika con brillitos.

- No diría que es 'enamorarme' – Contesto un poco sonrojado Ichirouta.

- ¿Entonces?

- … No se lo que realmente es.

- Bueno, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta para despejar tu mente? – Propuso la chica aunque no le dio tiempo de contestar al chico cuando ya lo llevaba a rastras hasta la puerta. - ¡Hasta luego chicos! – Se va.

- No volverán dentro de un rato, ¿qué van a hacer? – Preguntó Zaizen. Todos se miraron entre si.

- ¡REVISAR LA HABITACIÓN DE KAZE-CHAN! – Contestaron todos felices corriendo a hacer tal acción.

Rika caminaba jalando a Kazemaru por el brazo, esté preguntaba a cada segundo '¿a dónde vamos?' pero la chica no contestaba y tan solo seguía caminando.

- ¡Rika-Chan!

- ¡Bien, bien! Vamos a ir a comprar algunas flores. – Dijo feliz la morena, casi llegando a la floristería.

- ¿Flores? – Llegaron, encargaron un ramo de unas hermosas flores clavel y una flor Girasol. - ¿P-Para qué?

- Me sorprendes Kaze-Chan. – Lo miro molesta. - ¡Tú nunca olvidabas el aniversario de Endou!

- … ¿E-El aniversario de… Mamoru-Kun? – Preguntó.

- ¡Si! Endou Mamoru. ¡¿Lo olvidaste?

- Yo…

- No te preocupes, Endou no se enojará. – Tomando el ramo y entregándole el girasol a Kazemaru. – Platícale y discúlpate.

- H-Hai…

El par se marcho de ahí, iban charlando alegremente sobre lo que había pasado hace tiempo, partidos, viajes, amistades, amores, etcétera, aunque la escena no era bien visto por un chico, el cual estaba malinterpretando eso.

- ¿Si no es una es otra? – Se preguntaba a si mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa Goenji-Kun? – Pregunto una melosa voz, la chica se colgó de su brazo.

- Nada Fuyuka.

Urabe e Ichirouta llegaron al cementerio, Rika se marchó dejando al peli-azul frente a la tumba de su novio, para que estos 'platicaran' un poco.

- … Ma-Mamoru-Kun… - El peli-azul se arrodillo frente a la lapida, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos las letras escritas. – Primero… disculpa por haber olvidado venir, si no fuera por Rika-Chan, no hubiera asistido y me hubiese cortado las venas con una galleta salada. – Ríe un poco. – Se que tú no dejarías que olvidará nada, no dejarías que mostrará mis lágrimas de nuevo, que sufriera… yo… quisiera que estuvieses aquí, junto a mi… - Sus ojos empezaron a mostrarse acuosos, lágrimas amenazando con salir. – Aún siento que si yo te hubiese detenido, estarías aún aquí. Aunque quiero creer que estás mejor en donde estás y las cosas pasan porque así lo quiere Kami, ¿no? Tú siempre lo decías… Mamoru-Kun, te prometo que por nada del mundo, volveré a olvidar tú aniversario, ¿está bien? – Una suave ráfaga de viento le envolvió, jugando con sus cabellos. – Mamoru-Kun… te amo… - Dejó la pequeña flor en la lápida, se levantó e hizo una reverencia. – Espero que tú también me sigas amando… hasta luego Mamoru-Kun. – Se retiró.

- ¿A qué no te sientes mejor? – Le dijo Rika sonriente, Kazemaru asintió avergonzado.

- Gracias Rika-Chan. – Le dio un suave abrazo.

- ¡Ahora, yo iré a hablarle al Capitán! – Fue hasta la tumba de Endou, en donde se arrodillo y por los gestos que hacía, parecía estarle contando sobre Touko y su embarazo, o sobre como acababa de ayudar a Kazemaru. Ichirouta decidió ir a dar una pequeña vuelta por el cementerio.

- _Mañana vendré de nuevo, tengo que visitar a Hiroto, luego a Someoka, Kidou, Fudou, Tobitaka…_- Pensaba el ex –defensa, con una sonrisa caminando y sintiendo el viento mecer su corto cabello, eso hasta que chocó con alguien. – Lo sient…

- …

- Shuu—Goenji. – Dijo un poco sorprendido. – Fuyuka. – Saludo a la chica.

- ¡Okama-San! – Dijo la peli-violeta.

- Hm. – Fue lo único que pronunció el peli-parado.

- ¡Kaze-Chaan! – Se escuchó un gritó a lo lejos, antes de que el aludido pudiese voltear, ya tenía a Rika abrazada a su cuello estrangulándolo, luego la mayor se dio cuenta de los dos menores. - ¡Hola!

- Hola. – Dijeron los dos viendo a Urabe como bicho raro.

- R-Rika-Chan, no r-r-respiro… - Anunció Kazemaru casi cambiando de colores.

- Oh, lo siento. – Lo suelta. - ¿Nos vamos Kaze-Chan? – Jalando al pobre chico.

- ¡Rika-Chan, me vas a arrancar el brazo! – Decía el chico siguiendo, como podía, a la peli-azul.

- Tsk. – Mencionó Goenji, siguiendo su camino.

- Ahh, que tipa tan rara, ¿no, Goenji-Kun? – Decía la oji-azul, aunque el chico ya no le prestaba atención.

- _¡¿Quién mierdas es ella? ¡Y peor aún! ¡¿Qué hace con Kazemaru? _– Pensaba celosamente el peli-crema.

_- ¡Ah! ¡¿En dónde está Kazemaru? – Gritaba un histérico Capitán, buscando a dicho chico por todos los lugares del campamento de Inazuma Japan._

_- Endou-Kun, cálmate… salió con Mido-Chan, Fubuki y Tachimukai a comprar unas cosas. – Le informó Hiroto._

_- ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero en las calles hay violadores, secuestradores, asesinos en serie, vendedores de droga, etc! _

_- Endou-Kun…_

_- ¡Y un grupo de ukes como ellos no pueden andar solos, podrían ser secuestrados, drogados, violados y asesinados, en ese mismo orden!_

_- Endou-Kun, exageras._

_- Capitán, ¿qué es éste alboroto? – Preguntaba Tsunami entrando. _

_- ¡Hay que ir a buscar-! – Es noqueado por un golpe, propinado por un hastiado Someoka._

_- A veces Endou se pasa de celoso y sobre-protector. – Dijo Someoka, todos asintieron dándole la razón y dejando a un pobre y noqueado Endou (con los ojos en espiral) en el suelo. _

Los chicos fueron a tomar unos helados, Kazemaru fue arrastrado a comprar ropa (bueno, más bien a cargar las bolsas de Rika), luego fueron a almorzar, fueron al parque de diversiones (mala idea, pues las hamburguesas que ingirieron fueron devueltas de la peor forma), decidieron sentarse en una baca para calmar su estómago.

- ¡¿C-Cómo se te ocurre venir y subirnos a la Montaña Rusa luego de comer? – Preguntaba Rika sobando su panza.

- R-Rika-Chan… fue idea tuya…- Le recordó Kazemaru, mientras retiraba su mechón de cabello (aunque sin abrir su ojo izquierdo) y empezaba a masajear su frente. – Me duele la cabeza…

- ¡No llores! ¡Hay que ser fuertes! Ugh… - Pone sus manos en su boca.

- ¿Rika-Chan?

- … Basu… basurero… ¡ahora! – La chica corrió a buscar dicho contenedor para poder… emh… ya saben ustedes.

- Pobre Rika-Chan. – Dijo con una gotita Kazemaru.

- ¿Ya cambiaste a Reika por ella? – Dijo una voz con veneno detrás del peli-azul, el cual volteo molesto dispuesto a insultar a aquella persona.

- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? – Se encontraba con Goenji allí, el cual parecía irradiar veneno por todos sus poros.

- Hm. – Se encoge de hombros.

- Ella es solo una amiga…

- Una muy buena, ¿verdad? – Dándole el doble sentido a sus palabras.

- Cállate. – Lo toma por la camisa. – Tú ni la conoces, no puedes hablar de ella así.

- ¿Tú si la conoces 'muy' bien? – Siente su mejilla arder.

- No quiero que vuelvas a hablar de Rika-Chan así.

- ¿Si no qué, Kaze-Chan?

- … - Estaba por volver a golpear al menor cuando su mano es detenida. - ¿R-Rika-Chan?

- Permíteme. – Aparta a Kazemaru y ella misma le da una bofetada a Shuuya. – Un gusto en conocerte. – Dijo con una sonrisa y tomando a Kazemaru del brazo. – Hasta luego. – Los dos se marchan.

_- ¡Apostemos! Endou va a estar celoso cuando lleguemos. – Dijo Midorikawa molestando al peli-largo._

_- ¡Cállate Midorikawa! – Decía Kazemaru._

_- Aunque Mido-Chan tiene razón, por primera vez. – Decía Fubuki._

_- ¡Oye!_

_- E-Endou-San es muy celoso._

_- ¡Ya cállense! Miren, llegamos... – Todos insistieron en que el primero en entrar fuese Kazemaru, esté sin más remedio, entró primero. - ¿Ven? No paso na-_

_- ¡KAZE-CHAAN! – Seguidamente, Endou tiró a Ichirouta al suelo, abrazándolo desesperadamente._

_- ¡Endou! – Decía Kazemaru sonrojado._

_- ¡No vuelvas a salir sin decirme! – Lloraba a mares el Capitán, bajo la divertida mirada de todos._

_- … Lo siento. – Dijo el defensa con una gotita y una sonrisa tierna. _

- Siento mucho eso Rika-Chan. – Se disculpaba el peli-azul.

- Naa… - Chasquea la lengua. – No te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya.

- ¿En verdad?

- ¡Claro! Mejor volvemos a casa, ¿no?

- Como quieras.

Los dos volvieron a casa, encontrando todo desordenado. Definitivamente, Kazemaru asesinar a alguien en ese momento y en su defecto:

- ¡MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI Y FUBUKI SHIROU, VENGAN AHORA MISMO!

* * *

No odio a Goenji-Baka, pero me gusta hacerlo sufrir *w*

Espero les gusté~


	7. Chapter 7

**Memories…**

Cap. 7

¿Por qué sentía esa inseguridad? Estaba dudando de algo, pero… ¿de qué precisamente? No lo sabía pero desde que despertó en la mañana, ese mal presentimiento le estaba carcomiendo. De seguro eran las seis y tantos minutos de la mañana y Kazemaru ya se encontraba despierto, siendo abrazado por su novio, Endou. Se aferró más a su pecho, hundiendo su rostro en él. Mamoru pareció despertar ante ese hecho, algo no tan común, puesto que el ex capitán de Inazuma Eleven y luego de Inazuma Japan, tenía el sueño muy pesado.

_-¿Ichi-Chan…?- Murmuró, adormilado el castaño, separando una de sus manos para tallar su ojo con ésta. -¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó, mientras ahogaba un gran bostezo._

_-Nada, Mamoru-Kun...- Dijo para tratar de tranquilizarlo, al igual que trataba de tranquilizarse a sí mismo –Solamente son cosas mías, no les pongas cuidado- Le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios._

_-Para nada, dime que pasa- Insistió el castaño, sentándose en la cama para ver al peli azul, quien ahora evadía su mirada –Kazemaru Ichirouta… las cosas que son tuyas, son mías y viceversa- Dijo Endou con un tono de reproche, pero sin quitar la pizca de cariño que siempre cargaban sus palabras dedicadas a Kazemaru._

_-Es…- Suspiró pesadamente, al momento de pinchar juguetonamente la nariz del castaño, quien embozó una sonrisa alegre, acariciando el largo cabello del antiguo defensa n° 2. –Tengo un… mal presentimiento, es todo- Admitió, un tanto avergonzado por las caricias que ahora desordenaban su cabello, moviendo su flequillo hasta dejar entrever, entre cabellos, su ojo izquierdo. -¡Oye! ¡Deja de reírte que no es nada divertido!_

_-Es divertido y lindo, ¡mi Ichi-Chan se preocupa por mí!- Celebraba el castaño, ganándose más regaños por parte de Ichirouta, el cual solamente se limitaba a verle de reojo, con un pequeño rojo adornando sus mejillas, su rostro en un puchero que a ojos de su portero, se veía realmente adorable._

_-Deja de verme así- Murmuró, su boca haciéndose un par de trompitas, inflando los mofletes a modo de un berrinche mayor. Endou terminó de enternecerse, hasta el punto de inclinarse más a los labios de su Kazemaru, terminando de unir sus comisuras con las del peli azul, en un beso casto al que Ichirouta cayó hacia atrás de la sorpresa, tapando su boca inevitablemente. -¡Endou!- Reclamó._

_-¿Si, Ichi-Chan?- Preguntó el aludido con una sonrisa inocentona, Kazemaru resignado a no reclamar más sobre el asunto, suspirando una vez más en el momento dejando que una sonrisa apacible se apoderara de los labios que antes habían sido besados por los de su portero._

¿Porqué todo lo bueno tiene que acabar al segundo? Es cierto lo que Midorikawa trata de recordarse, acaso, ¿"después de la tormenta viene la calma"? ¡Todos ellos, todo Inazuma Eleven, todo Inazuma Japan ya habían atravesado millones de tormentas tan solo teniendo la felicidad a la que se refería por un momento, un equipo más fuerte acabando con ellos, como lo hicieron los Aliens! No, él desde hará bastante había dejado de creer en esa ideología, tan solo era un comercio, alguna vaga idea creada para aquellos que aún les quedaba esperanza.

_-¡Vamos a jugar fútbol!_

Muy diferentes ha los que podían mantener la energía y la esperanza en su cuerpo, en su mente, como una terca raíz que no quisiera ser nunca arrancada de su tierra. Esa misma raíz logrando transmitir los mismos sentimientos a todos los demás a su alrededor.

**Una manzana podrida, pudre las demás.**

Esa era la idea que su mente había adoptado luego del incidente con los Dark Emperors, él había sido el causante de todo aquello, dejándose llevar por el poder que le ofrecían. Era un maldito traidor a ojos de todo quien le viese; por alguna rara razón, esa persona nunca le vio de aquella manera, siempre viéndole como un igual o velando por su salud, bienestar tanto físico como emocional, siempre él. Siempre Endou Mamoru.

_-Kazemaru- Murmuró el muchacho castaño, alzando su mano para que el llamado la tomara para levantarse. Kazemaru subió su llorosa mirada, sus mejillas rojas y cubiertas de lágrimas, amargas por su traición. _

_-¿P-porqué?- Se atrevió a preguntar, con un hilo de voz, bajando su mirada una vez más e incapaz de ver a los ojos llenos de emoción, orgullo, alegría. Aquellos que le hipnotizaba y a los que caía sin remedio alguno. Endou se puso de cuclillas frente a él, quien limpiaba sus lágrimas con desespero, queriendo no seguir aparentando aquella debilidad que le había llevado a cometer aquella traición._

_-Ichirouta- Llamó de nuevo, el peli azul subiendo su mirada temeroso, encontrándose aquella sonrisa que podría hacer competencia a la irradiación de luz del sol. -¡Vamos a jugar fútbol!_

_-… E-Endou…- Incontrolables lágrimas seguían brotando, solamente que ahora eran de alegría, debido a que sabía que él siempre estaría a su lado._

Luego de eso, vinieron los partidos a niveles nacionales, internacionales. Luego de aquello, ganar la tan ansiada copa que todos querían, recordar aquel momento como el más feliz que tuvieran. Sí, todo aquello cambio hasta la graduación, dejar atrás Raimon, teniendo que avanzar un paso hacía al frente.

_-Endou Mamoru_

Todos eran llamados de a poco, los que seguían y quedaban carcomiéndose las entrañas, devanándose los sesos, mordiéndose las uñas, ¿sería él el único con mariposas en el estómago en vez de algo más? ¿Nervios? En efecto eran nervios, pero no por ser un graduado, no eran los nervios post-orgullo. Nombres por nombres pasando, compañeros que recibían con total honor el diploma de todo su esfuerzo en aquellos años.

_-Kazemaru Ichirouta_

Celebraciones de distintas familias, grupos de amistad, millones de cosas, solamente ellos dos reconociendo y grabando en su memoria el último recuerdo que, quizá, tendrían de cómo era el Club de Soccer que los vio crecer tanto en físico como en personas, aumentando sus valores, fomentando lo que serían un mañana. Endou tocó y delineo el cartel en el que se encontraba el nombre del club, reconociendo a ciegas cada letra que ahí se encontraba escrita, suspirando con vagues, la nostalgia clavándose en sus castaños ojos que a su vez se clavaban en el cartel, pasando a ver a Kazemaru con una sonrisa débil, como las que él nunca había visto por parte del Capitán.

_-¿Endou?- Preguntó preocupado por el estado en que se encontrara el castaño._

_-¿Sabes, verdad?_

_-¿Saber qué?_

_-Después de esto, nos separamos- Dio una risa algo ida, viendo ahora directa y penetrantemente los ojos avellana del menor, quien sintió un escalofrío raro bajar por su espalda, haciendo que se curvara ligeramente hacia adelante. –Digo, tú estudiarás algo, yo estudiaré otra cosa…- Quiso reanudar la conversación, no queriendo salirse del tema y empezar a hablar incoherencias que podrían solo lastimar al peli azulado, quien ahora estaba cruzado de brazos, viendo con atención y escuchando una y cada una de las palabras de Endou. -¿No crees?- Preguntó no tan seguro, algo miedoso de la seriedad en los ojos de Ichirouta._

_-Endou, no sé tú…- Empezó el menor, dejando escapar un suspiro molesto, viendo con el ceño fruncido al mayor. –Yo no me separaría de ti tan fácilmente, ¿o acaso crees que me rendiré, de nuevo?- Endou estaba por contestar hasta que Kazemaru le acalló con una simple mirada de reproche, casi rechinando sus dientes entre sí. –Si respondes que sí, juro que nos quedamos sin Capitán- Amenazó, ganándose una risa y que Endou se acercara para acariciar su cabeza. –No te rías, no lo dije como un chiste._

_-No es por eso que me rió, Ichi-Chan- Hizo saber, a la vez que no dejaba de reír. Kazemaru dedicándole una mirada de reproche. –Eres tan lindo cuando eres tan sincero_

_-¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?_

_-No me malentiendas, no quise decir eso- Sonrió más amplio, Kazemaru suavizando su mirar para luego verlo con curiosidad, parpadeando un par de momentos. –Ne, ne, Ichi-Chan-_

_-¿Umh?_

_-¿Te gustaría que viviéramos juntos?- Le preguntó, las mejillas del de ojos color avellana coloreándose de un fino color rosado para ir subiendo poco a poco hasta el rojo, bajando la mirada ante la divertida mirada de Endou. Éste fue sorprendido al segundo cuando Ichirouta subió su mirada rápidamente, subiendo su rostro al mismo tiempo, uniendo sus labios fugazmente con los del castaño, ocultando de nuevo su rostro. -…- Parpadeo. -¿Eso es un si?_

_-¿T-tú qué crees?_

¿Por qué tenía que recordar todo aquello? Ya se había recobrado de todo, aunque la sonrisa llena de satisfacción nunca podía dejar de dibujarse en cuanto recordaba todo aquello. Hace menos de una semana lo había perdido, no había salido de su habitación, _la habitación de ambos_, en toda aquella semana, no había salido para nada más que ir al baño o contestar y colgar el teléfono. Optando por desconectar este último para no tener que levantarse para nada más. A los tres días, aproximadamente, su puerta fue tumbada por Midorikawa y Shirou, el primero del par tirando también la puerta de su habitación, zarandeándolo y casi matándolo. Como de costumbre. Aunque no hubiera estado nada mal que le matara, ¿verdad?

-¡Kazemaru Ichirouta!- Se escuchó retumbar un grito, al momento en que caía del sillón, sobándose la cabeza que al parecer era la zona afectada de su caída.

-¿Qué quieres, escandaloso?- Preguntó Kazemaru, sentándose en el suelo para ver a un Midorikawa cruzado de brazos frente a él. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Luego de haberme golpeado, igual que a Shirou, ¿lo olvidaste?- Preguntó a punto de golpear al peli azulado de cabello corto sentado al estilo indio, aún masajeando su cabeza.

-¿Olvi… darlo?- Preguntó no tan seguro.

-¡Idiota!- Llamó Midorikawa, dejando ir un golpe más para la cabeza de Kazemaru.

-¡Oye!

-¡Hay que ir al cementerio por Someoka y Hiro-Chan!- Anunció, con una venita palpitante, Kazemaru parpadeó unos segundos no tan seguro de aquello, hasta que reacciono, dejando caer su puño en su mano, poniendo la boca en forma de o asintiendo rápidamente. –Despistado.

-Tú lo has dicho.

_-Ichi-Chan- Murmuró el castaño, viendo como Kazemaru estaba cocinando el desayuno. Ichirouta volteó su mirada tenuemente hacía él, volviendo a la comida._

_-Buenos días, Mamoru-Kun- Dijo sonriendo alegremente, terminando de cocinar (lo que sea que cocinara), sirviéndolo en dos platos, alzando uno hacía Mamoru, quien le vio desconfiado y con una sonrisa amplia y nerviosa. Kazemaru frunció el ceño y torció la boca, alzando su ceja visible. -¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Ichi-Chan, hoy desayunaríamos afuera por tu cumpleaños, ¿lo olvidaste?_

_-… ¿Mi cumpleaños?_

_-Tu cumpleaños._

_-…_

_-…_

_-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó, haciendo varias reverencias a Endou, quien tan solo negó, tomando su mano libre y conducirlo al comedor, sentándolo en una silla y sentándose frente a él, juntando sus manos. -¡Que proveche!- Y dicho esto, empezó a devorar la comida hecha por el cumpleañero, quien ahora estaba realmente avergonzado, con una carita de niño recién regañado por su padre. -¡Ichi-Chan!- Reclamó Mamoru, con la boca repleta de comida, Kazemaru ladeando el rostro. -¡Come!_

_-Pero…_

_-Vamos, a menos que quieras que yo te de comer- Embozó una ladina sonrisa, poniendo su codo en la mesa, a la vez que la palma de su mano tenía recargado su mentón._

_-¿Darme de comer?- Preguntó Kazemaru, confundido. Sus dudas se aclararon al segundo que Endou se había incorporado por encima de la mesa, casi acostándose sobre esta para alcanzar su rostro, casi uniendo sus labios, rozándolos, su respiración intercalándose e inundando su nariz, su esófago, sus pulmones, todos sus sentidos en común. Se separó al segundo, cayendo de espaldas con todo y la silla, tapando sus labios con ambas manos, Endou volviendo a sentarse en su silla, acomodándose para seguir comiendo. -¡E-eres un tramposo, Endou!_

_-Soy Mamoru-Kun_

_-¡No, eres un pervertido!_

_-Eres un despistado._

_-¡C-calla, mira quién habla!_

Luego de alistarse y salir a rastras tras de Midorikawa, quien sorprendentemente podía jalarlo a los gemelos Fubuki y a él de una mano mientras en la otra llevaba dos ramilletes de flores, bastante grandes y pomposos, hermosos.

-Mido-Chan, yo puedo llevar el ramo de Ryuugo-Kun- Pedía el mayor de los Fubuki, ganándose un bufido fastidiado por parte de Atsuya, una risita nerviosa por Kazemaru y un gruñido por parte de Ryuuji, quien tan solo apresuraba su paso, llegando en mitad del tiempo al cementerio, soltando a los otros quienes suspiraron aliviados, viendo si el hueso de su muñeca seguía pegado al hueso que lo unía a su antebrazo.

-¡Bien!- Chilló, elevando el ramo de rosas de bastantes colores, un clavel diferenciándose entre tantos colores del rosal. –Shirou a donde Someoka, Ichirouta a donde el Capitán, Atsuya puede ir a dar una vuelta si quie…

-¡ ¿Estás bromeando? ¡¿Entonces para qué demonios me haz traído hasta aquí si tan solo voy a dar una vuelta?- Reclamaba el peli rosa, bufando de nuevo (con molestia), arreglando su bufanda y girándose antes de recibir cualquier respuesta. A los demás les corrió una gota por la sien, negando levemente.

-Nos vemos aquí en dos horas, ¿está bien?-

-_Hai_- Asintieron y cada uno fue a la tumba correspondida, Midorikawa deteniendo a Kazemaru antes de que se fuera, entregándole una rosa.

-¿Qué es…?

-Para ti, bueno… para el Capi…

-¡Oh, Ryuuji! Si Hiroto-San te viera, regalando rosas a otras personas y si el Capitán te viera Ichirouta, recibiendo esa rosa…

-¡Shirou!- Reprendieron ambos al mismo tiempo, a la vez que se sonrojaba ante a lo que Fubuki se refería, los celos de sus novios no habían sido nada lindos cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de mostrarlos. Shirou tan solo sonrió haciéndose el desentendido, para proseguir a visitar la tumba de Someoka. Ryuuji suspiró negando, al segundo que terminaba de dar la flor a Kazemaru, abrazando el ramo entre sus brazos, con nada de fuerza.

-Es para el Capitán, dale mis saludos y cuéntale como nos golpeaste a Shirou y a mí, ¿vale?- Guiñó su ojo negro a Ichirouta, el cual asintió, caminando lentamente, admirando la fina rosa sin ni una espina.

Masajeaba lentamente cada uno de sus suaves pétalos, al momento en que sentía el suave vaivén del baile de las hojas de los árboles entre el viento en su armonía, disfrutando antes de caer, nadando y formando una danza aún más bella, con la melodía de los pájaros o de su andar, el viento también componiendo su sinfonía, silbando al pasar por cada tumba, como si eso tranquilizara a cada quien que reposaba en ese lugar.

Llegó a su destino, viendo la tan bien conservada que seguía la tumba de Endou, bellamente adornada con las hojas y las nuevas flores que estaban floreciendo, simples capullos por ahora hasta que llegara su día. Se sentó al lado de la tumba, mientras seguía admirando la rosa, el viento atreviéndose a jugar con sus alisados y cortos cabellos, que nunca más iban a pasar de estar arriba de sus hombros, como Endou lo había pedido. Negó levemente, embozando una sonrisa, apoyándose en la tumba, como si esta fuera el cuerpo de su amado, cerró sus ojos dejándose del viento, su mano con la rosa aún.

_-Toma- Dijo Kazemaru aquel día que muchos ansiaban, muchos no quería que llegara y que algunos simple y sencillamente ignoraban y trataban de pasar como otro día más en la vida, sin nada de especial. Kazemaru quería hacer parecer que él era de ese grupo que no le interesaba el día, pero aún así…_

_- ¿Una rosa?- Preguntó el Capitán, parpadeando un par de veces._

_-¡E-es San Valentín y me vi obligado a dártelo!- Se excusó, Endou lanzándose a abrazarlo, restregando juntas sus mejillas, haciendo sonrojar mucho más al peli largo. -¡S-suéltame!_

_-¡Eres tan lindo, gracias!_

- Grazzie- Murmuró, suspirando a sus únicos acompañantes, el cuerpo de Endou en la tumba y el viento danzarín, ladeando su mirada, disfrutando del momento de paz, sintiendo como si en ese momento estuviera siendo abrazado por el cuello como lo era antes, por la espalda por sorpresa. El escuchar el susurro de un…

-Te quiero- En su oído…, un momento, eso había sido demasiado real. Bajó la mirada hacía su cuello, viendo en efecto unos brazos alrededor de este, su temor creciendo. –Ichi-Kun- Esa voz parecía la de…

-¿Qué haces aquí…?

_-¡Felicidades, Kazemaru!- Felicitaba un animado Kirigakure, al momento en que se lanzaba a abrazar al mencionado por el cuello, casi estrangulándolo en un extraño abrazo que quizá solo el ninja supiera descifrar._

_-K-Kirigakure- Murmuró Kazemaru sin gracia por aquello, tratando de quitarse al chico de encima, sin percatarse de la mirada e intenciones asesinas por parte de su novio, que a lo lejos les veía, empuñando un letal balón de fútbol, apuntando a la vez que en sus labios se leía la frase._

_-No toques con tanta confianza a __**mi **__Ichi-Chan_

-¡Sigo sin entender porque Shirou y Midorikawa tuvieron que jalarme como saco de patatas! ¡Es ridículo, no lo entiendo!- Se quejaba el menor de los Fubuki, quien caminaba por los alrededores de la ciudad, notándose molesto a kilómetros de distancia. –Trío de tontos- Pudo haber seguido maldiciendo todo lo que quisiera a aquellos que le habían sacado de la comodidad de su casa únicamente para luego decirle que fuera a dar una vuelta a la ciudad, era un fastidio, todo se cortó cuando a lo lejos se notaba como una muchacha de cabellos verdes discutía con una de cabellos rojizos, amarrados en una coleta alta, otras dos chicas acercándose a la escena, pelirroja de cabello ondulado y largo, violeta no tan largo y en una media cola.

Quizá si Atsuya hubiera puesto atención a las constantes platicas de su hermano por los nuevos rivales amorosos de Kazemaru, de sus descripciones, de sus conceptos y opiniones, hubiera podido bien deducido que estaban en una conspiración contra el peli azul, sobre todo con el extraño hombre de traje negro junto a ellas, con una sonrisa que no daba para nada bien, causando escalofríos al peli rosa que tan solo optó por cambiar de rumbo, seguir respirando aire fresco como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero no podía olvidarlo por más que quería, quizá fuera algo que a lo largo daría para servir a Ichirouta.

Respiraba agitado, al momento que se le hacía dificultoso el seguir tomando el valioso aire, su cuello siendo oprimido, sus manos inútilmente tratando de quitar las manos de su cuello. Removiéndose para tratar de quitar el otro cuerpo de encima.

-¡Quítate, quítate, quítate!- Gritaba desesperado, sin dejar de moverse, quien le hacía daño seguía apretando, tratando a modo de romperle el cuello, asfixiarlo, matarlo.

-No lo haré…- Sentenció.

-¡SUÉLTAME!- Chilló, clavando sus (pocas) uñas en las manos del opresor, librándose del agarre, tomando él su propio cuello, respirando rápidamente para recuperar el aire faltante, al igual que el miedo le obligaba a respirar de aquella manera. -¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Cómo que "por qué"? Es obvio…

-¡No lo es, no lo es!

-Si sólo te falta sacarlo de su tumba, tener sexo con él para terminar de ser necrófilo…

-¡Cállate!

-No lo haré…

-¡¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa, Gouenji?

_-Endou, no era necesario que golpearas con el balón a Kirigakure, menos en ese lugar- Murmuró un apenado Kazemaru. -¡Y ya bájame!_

_-Tú eres mío, él lo sabe… que no se te acerque- Sentenció a la vez que seguía llevando en el hombro el cuerpo del peli azulino, hasta su casa, tenía que examinar que no quedara ni un solo cabello en el cuerpo del menor que demostrara que fue abrazado por Kirigakure. –Jugaremos al doctor, será revisión general_

_-¡Endou Mamoru!_

Kazemaru siempre pensaba en aquello: _Porque lo que bien empieza, bien acaba… entonces, ¿por qué terminaste así, mi amor, Mamoru-Kun? Destrozado por un auto, un auto que te sepulto, porque hay nada de destino, ahí tenía que haber alguien que manipulara algo, pero… te aseguro que yo veré la manera de vengarte, sea matándolo o que me maten a mí. Es una promesa, mi vida._

* * *

-Con cara de Usami Akihiko- ... Por fin.

¡Ya! Me esmeré en hacerles una conti larga, de nueve páginas a letra Century Ghotic tamaño 10. Espero les guste y una millonesima y gran disculpa por haber tardado demasiado~ No tenía inspiración~ ¡Sé que no es excusa, igual lo siento! Disfrutenlo~~!


End file.
